King of Cards
by Rebirth of Loki
Summary: Alright everybody! This is my very first fan fic. This story is set around a rich kid who just wants to be like a normal kid. As he becomes the best duelest ever, he notices that something evil is happening. Please review!
1. The King Arises

**Okay! This is my very first fan fic alright? So please don't make fun of it. The cards I made up I put in **_**I **_**okay? For existing cards, I didn't do anything. I do not own this bye the way.**

Haru Rin stood looking out over the sea of in his pent house thinking deeply about his life. Was this all life was cracked up to be? His life was spent in captivity in his pent house in the hotel his parents owned. His only opponent had really been his sister, Cho. She was never really as good as him, but he didn't care. He wanted a new opponent.

Haru had blue eyes and brown, short hair. He always wore a suit with a black tie. He also wore dress pants and shoes to complete the look.

"What are you thinking about?" asked a voice behind him that was soft and gentle.

"Nothing, really Cho," said Haru.

Cho was little for her age. She looked ten when she really was twelve. Today, she wore a white dress that was lined with pink. The same color applied to her hat, which was predictable. To top the look off, she wore a pink pair of high heels. She had blue eyes like Haru, but had purple hair.

"You only come here when you have something on your mind," she replied.

"It's just that," he hesitated, "I was wondering what it would be like to actually go out there on the streets of new domino city."

"I always wonder that, two," she said, gazing at the setting sun, "Why don't we find out?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, let's go out to see the city."

Haru stared at his sister. "You know mom would never approve, right?"

"I know, but I just want to see the city. And mom and dad are gone most of the time, so we

don't have to worry, right?"

"Alright, lets go!" said Haru cheerfully.

The night had gone well until 9:00. At that point in time, something had caught Cho's eye and she ran after it around the corner. Certain she would catch it, Haru kept up his regular stride. That was until he heard a scream around the corner. He then sprinted off towards the scream. When he turned the corner, a guy wearing a biker's helmet and a leather coat had shoved her up against the wall and had trapped her.

"Give me your money, now!"

"Get away from my sister!" yelled Haru as he talked the man right in the gut, taking all the air in his lungs out. When Haru got up, he noticed that hi pants were wrecked.

"You little punk!" the man said as he got up slowly, than he saw the determination in Haru's eyes. "You seem like you can really fight kid, so I'll make you a deal, you beat me in a duel, I'll leave you alone. But if you lose to me, I get to do whatever I want with you."

"Fine by me," Haru replied.

Haru: 4000

Hoodlum: 4000

"I'll let you go first," said the Hoodlum, smiling with confidence.

"I'll start by playing _Technology Bot: Micro Fighter." _1000 ATK. 1000 DEF. "When _Micro Fighter _is played, I can special summon a level five _Technology Bot _from my hand by getting rid of _Micro Fighter_! And the monster I chose to summon in defense mode, is _Technology Bot: Super Defender_!" 100 ATK. 2000 DEF. "I'll end my turn by setting two cards face down.

"Alright!" The hoodlum said as he drew from his deck and looked down, " I'll start by playing _Hall of One Thousand Infernos_! Due to this effect, each time I inflict effect damage to you, you take 200 points of direct damage except for this effect. I now play burning skull head!" 1000 ATK. 800 DEF. "I know activate skull flames effect! When he's summoned, I can inflict 1000 points of damage to you!"

"AGHH!" yelled Haru as his life points went down.

Haru: 3000

Hoodlum: 4000

"Now, you Take an extra 200 damage!" Haru screamed in pain as he was engulfed in fire.

Haru: 2800

Hoodlum: 4000

"Ok, next, I activate the spell card double summon! I can now summon again this turn!"

"No."

"Yes! Now I play another burning skull head! I think you know what's coming next! Another 1000 points of damage!"

"AHHH!" screamed Haru as he got pummeled again.

Haru: 1800

Hoodlum: 4000

"Next you get an extra 200 points of direct damage!" Haru, again, screamed in agony.

Haru: 1600

Hoodlum: 4000

"Finally, I activate the spell card Ookazi! With its effect, I can deal you a bonus 800 points of damage! Add this to the 200 bonus with _the hall of one hundred infernos_, you lose 1000 life points." After Haru screamed in agony again and was left there panting, trying to catch his breath, the Hoodlum said, "I now end my turn kid."

Haru: 600

Hoodlum: 4000

"It's been fun, but now I must be going, so let me wrap this up."

"You can't possibly win!"

"Really? I play _Technology Bot: Mega Upgrader_!" 1000 ATK 1000 DEF. Tuner "Now, I activate its effect! When my life points are below 1000, I can make it become a level five! I can now tune my level 5 _super defender_ with my level five _mega upgrader_ to Synchro Summon my ultimate monster!"

"What would that be?" asked the Hoodlum.

"Come out, _Technology Bot, Genocide Android_!" ? ATK. 0 DEF. "When _Genocide Android is_ Synchro Summoned successfully, I can declare 1 type of monster."

"And?" the hoodlum asked impatiently.

"Every monster matching the type I declare that is on the field must be destroyed! The typed I declare is Zombie!"

"What!"

"And another thing, when Genocide Android activates this activates, he gains ATK. Points equal to the monsters he destroyed by 2000! So now he is at 4000! And look, you have no monsters to defend yourself! _Genocide Android_, attack him directly! Go Genocide blast!"

Haru: 600

Hoodlum: 0000

Haru stood there with a smile. As he watched the Hoodlum run away, he couldn't hold back a sigh of relief. It was luck he won in the first place.

**That was pretty good for my first I might say. So please review, and keep viewing to watch what happens next to Haru! At the end of each chapter, I'll give the name of the next. Next time, The Mistress of Unicorns!**


	2. The Mistress of Unicorns

**Hi everybody! Zenzak101 back again to bring you the next chapter of King of Cards. I'm probably going to make this one a lot longer because I want to add a lot more information. Ok, before I start, I just want to say I do NOT own yugioh 5ds. As usual, I am going to Italic the cards I make up and leave the real ones alone. Alright, Let's get the Chapter Rolling!**

Haru was stoked for today. Today was the dual academy's duel tournament. This was a semiannual event. The winner of the tournament would be crowned the best duelist in the classroom. The elites would always get picked first for big tournaments. This tournament is where most dueling prodigies started.

When Haru walked out of his room, Cho was already waiting for him with her uniform on.

"What took you so long?" she asked innocently.

"Sorry, couldn't find my duel disk."

"Ok, let's go."

In the classroom, Haru could barely sit still. He was itching to get into a duel.

"Okay class, it's time to start the tournament," the teacher said, "so please get your decks and duel disks and head down to the arena."

The class excitedly grabbed their stuff and stampeded towards the duel arena. Haru almost got trampled by parading students and got dragged to death by rushing students. After Haru got free, he stood there, panting and thankful he was still alive.

"I can't believe I'm alive," then he noticed the absence of a big, lethal crowd, "Oh crap! I'm going to be late!" He then ran at top speed towards the arena.

The tournament was a single elimination tournament, which meant one loss and you were gone. They also didn't tell you who you would face in the tournament so you can't do last minute studies on your opponent. The only thing they tell you is your match number. Haru got number four.

The matches passed pretty quick, the fastest being a crystal beast deck vs. a X-Saber deck. The X-Sabers totally destroyed the crystal beasts. Anyway, in no time, it was Haru's match. He had to go down to a little basement that was divided by a steel wall. Behind that steel wall, there was his opponent. To activate the duel system, both opponents had to stand on a sigil at the same time. When both players were standing on it, it would take them to the arena. The minute Haru walked onto the sigil, he started going up. The elevator went up pretty slow, probably to give duelists a chance for last preparations to their deck, or maybe to even make the competitors die of anticipation.

When Haru, got to the top, he noticed the opponents purple hair.

"Cho! I'm facing you?"

"I didn't suspect this," she said as she looked up to the teacher who just shrugged, "You can never count on teachers."

"Okay Cho! Don't hold back!"

"I won't!"

After both players drew there cards, Haru decided to let Cho go first. She nodded at his comment and drew her sixth card.

Haru: 4000

Cho: 4000

"I'll start by playing the field spell _Forest of Life_! With this, each turn, each player gains life points equal to the number of monsters we have on the field times 300 when their battle phase starts. And, to top things off I set two face downs."

"Alright! I'll start by playing _Technology Bot: Cloner_!" 2000 ATK. 1000 DEF. "I activate its effect! With it, I can send it to the graveyard in order to get two clone tokens!" 1000 ATK. 500 DEF. "Now I set two cards face down and initiate my battle faze. With this I gain-"

"I don't think so. I activate my trap card, bad reaction to somuchi. Now, I whenever you were to gain life points, this trap negates the life points you gain and instead get it as damge!"

"No!"

Haru: 3400

Cho: 4000

"Ok! I still have my attack! Now! Both of you tokens, attack Cho directly!"

"Not so fast, I activate the trap card mirror force! Not only is your attack negated, its directed at your monsters which means they are destroyed!"

"My turn! I summon the _unicorn of light_!" 1500 ATK. 1500 DEF. When its summoned, I can flip on card face up and negate its effect. I chose your right face down!"

"No, not _mirror crush_!"

"Now I activate the spell card upstart goblin. With this, I can leave you with one thousand life points while I draw a card. But with this, you are dealt 1000 points if damage instead of gaining it."

"Ughh!"

Haru: 2400

Cho: 4000

" I now activate the spell card double summon! With this, I can summon an extra monster this turn! I now summon unicorn of darkness!" 1500 ATK. 1500 DEF.

"No, I activate Torrential Tribute! With this I can destroy all monsters on the field when a monster is summoned!"

"I don't think so, when _Unicorn of Darkness _is played, I can flip one card face down, and I choose your Torrential tribute!"

"No!"

"I'm not done, I can release my two unicorns to summon from my deck _Solar Unicorn_ and _Lunar Unicorn_!" 0 ATK. 0 DEF., 0 ATK. 0 DEF. "Now, my unicorns get 1500 ATK. And DEF. for each Unicorn on the field So now each is at 3000 attack each!"

"I again activate Torrential Tribute!"

"Lunar Unicorn puts your trap face down again!"

"Crap!"

"And now, it's time I win! Solar Unicorn attacks. I also gain 600 life points!"

Haru: 2400

Cho: 4600

"Not yet, I special summon from my hand _Technology Bot: Matrix Master_!" ? ATK. ? DEF.

"What?"

"When I am about to lose all my life points in one attack, I can play _Matrix Master_ to end the battle phase. His attack points are equal to the cards in my hand times 1000! With this he's at 3000 ATK and DEF!

"No!"

"Now I draw a card, and now he gains 1000 more attack points! Now I summon Technology Bot: R.E.V. Up! 300 ATK. 100 DEF. Tuner. "Now, I tune level 7 Matrix Master with level 3 R.E.V up to synchro summon Technology Bot: Genocide Android! Now I select 1 type of monster. That type of monster would be beast type. Now all of your beast type monsters are destroyed!"

"No not my unicorns!"

"That's not all! Genocide Android gains ATK equal to the number of monsters he destroyed times 2000! So now he's at 4000! But wait! Due to the effect of R.E.V. up, he gains an extra 1000 ATK points for the turn! But at the end phase the monster I synchro summoned is destroyed! But now! Genocide Android! Use Genocide Blast!"

Haru: 2600

Cho: 0000

The crowd roared at the win of Haru. Cho stood there head down. Haru thought he should comfort her.

"Hey Cho! Nice job out there! You made took me to the edge!"

"No, I'm just horrible. My strategy is sloppy, and the odds of it working are a 100 to 1!" While she was talking, she started to cry. She then ran off out of the arena.

"Cho!" Haru ran after her, but she was quick. Haru didn't even mean to get here upset.

Haru finally found Cho in the school garden on a bench weeping. She was staring at a card. She heard Haru coming and looked up in his direction.

"Cho, you aren't a bad duelist. Your deck is packed with good strategies."

"I didn't even get to use this." She then looked back at here card. Haru looked at it too. He stared at it. It was her ace monster, Twilight Unicorn. "Grandma probably is looking down with shame on me." It was true, twilight unicorn was their grandmother's card before she died in a car accident. The deck was special to Cho. She single handedly found each and every one of the unicorns and added them to her deck. She also had carefully constructed a deck that was useful to the card's strategy.

After she had finished the sentence she fell apart and she started bawling on Haru's shirt. He hugged her and she hugged him. She wept for an entire 15 minutes. From that moment forward, Haru was never, ever going to let Cho cry like that again.

"Cho, Grandma isn't looking at you in shame. You almost defeated me. If it wasn't for Matrix Master I would never had won."

She looked up in disbelief, her eyes red from all the crying. "Y-you mean it?"

"Yes Cho, I do. Please stop crying, and lets go inside and watch the rest of the duels."

"Okay, Haru. Thanks for everything." They then got up and walked towards the school building without saying another word.

**Wow. That was one of the most touching things I have ever written. Well, coming up next time, The Rise of the White Rose. Goodbye everybody!**


	3. The Rise of the White Rose

**Hey viewers! Zenzak101 here with the next chapter of King of Cards. As you alreay know, I always Italic the made up cards and leave the real ones alone. Before I go, I do NOT own yugioh 5ds. So with that in mind… LET'S GET THIS CHAPTER ROLLING!**

The first round took forever to finish. It was held up with this one duel with a lockdown deck vs. a dragon deck. Haru let out so many yawns that he swore they were starting to echo back to him. After waiting decades for the first round to be over, the second round was up. Haru was in the first match, so he immediately went down to the basement.

**Basement: Duel academy**

Haru had to wait five minutes before the elevator started going up. Haru was roaring to go after he had talked with Cho.

**Flashback**

"Cho, If I can do anything to make you stop crying, what can I do?

"There is one thing. I would want you to win."

"What?"

"You deserve to win so much that I will get my card designing club to cheer for you."

"That's how much you want me to win Cho?"

"Yes."

"Alright, as long as it makes you stop crying."

"I will."

**Reality**

The elevator slowly climbed and climbed. Haru looked up, he noticed the had probably 30 feet left to climb. He could barely hold still. The thing that was on his mind the most was who his opponent could be. He thought carefully about who. The computer would probably pair him up with somebody with a come from behind victory.

Haru was lost in thought when the elevator climbed to the top. He actually looked like a total moron. He noticed that he was at the top when the entire crowd laughed at him.

After the five seconds of humiliation, he looked at his opponent. She had long hair that was in a pattern. The pattern was red, black, and red, black. She had blue eyes and pale skin, in other words, she was pretty dazzling. She stared at him in a curious way; He thought about it and realized who she was.

"Aren't you one of the strongest duelists in this class?" He thought for a minute, "Rose Fudo?"

"I wouldn't exactly say I'm one of the best," she said rubbing her head, "but I am pretty tough, though."

"Well, let's see what your made of, Rose!"

**Duel Start**

Haru: 4000

Rose: 4000

"I guess that means I go first?" Haru nodded at Rose. "Okay!" She said as she drew six cards. She scanned them, probably picking out the best kind of maneuver. "I play _pixie of the rose field_!" 600 ATK. 1600 DEF. It was a tiny humanoid creature with wings that looked like that of a butterfly. "You see, with the magic of my pixie, I can grow a rose field filled with so much harmony, that it purifies and soul. So I add to my hand _the great rose field! _I now activate it!"

The entire field tuned into a lovely rose field with roses that reached up to their torsos.

"When _the great rose field_ is played, each plant, fairy, bug, and beast types gain 500 attack! Also, each turn, each player is given 500 life points. I end by setting two face downs."

"Alright!" said Haru as he drew his sixth card.

Haru: 4500

Rose: 4000

"I summon _Technology Bot: Judgment Dealer_!" 2500 ATK. 2500 DEF. It basically looked like a giant titanium golem with a scale on it. "For each card in my hand, _Judgment dealer_ loses 100 attack points. But when I lose a card from my hand, he gains 100 attack points. So right now he's at 2000. But I activate the spell card double summon! When I summon a monster, I can summon another one! So I summon _Technology Bot: Cover Fire_!" 1300 ATK. 400 DEF. It looked like a smaller version of judgment dealer, except that it didn't have the scale on it and it was holding a chain gun. "Before I attack with a monster, I can tribute _Cover Fire_ so you can't activate any traps on that attack."

"That doesn't sound too good."

"It's not! Also, due to me being relieved of two cards_, Judgment Dealer_ gains 200 attack points! I now tribute _Cover Fire_ and attack you with _judgment dealer_!"

"Ahh!" Screamed Rose as she was struck with _judgment dealer._

Haru: 4500

Rose: 2900

After Haru attacked, Rose immediately grabbed at where her heart was.

"W-what's wrong?" Haru asked immediately.

"I-it's nothing" Rose said with a look of pain on her face. Something was not right; she shouldn't even have felt that hit.

"I set a card face down and my turn," said Haru.

"My turn!" said Rose, "I now gain 500 life points back due _to the great rose field_!"

Haru: 4500

Rose: 3400

" Next, I summon _the Crusader Rose_!" 1200 ATK. 1200 DEF. Its head and its arms looked like they were roses; each one had an eye on it. "Now when she's summoned, I can let you draw two cards for her to gain 500 attack!"

"That means-"

"Right! Judgment dealer loses 200 attack points! I now activate the spell _curse of the great rose field_! When I have in play the great rose field, every monster besides "rose field" cards that are not at their original attack lose 500 attack points! But now I activate my trap card, crimson rose! With this trap card, when a monster is not at its original attack, the controller of the card loses life points equal to the difference! So you lose 1000 life points!"

Haru: 3500

Rose: 3400

"Now I activate my other trap, _rose storm_! With this, when a monster isn't at its original attack, I am allowed to destroy that monster and special summon one of equal level!"

"No!"

"So no, I destroy level 4 _Judgment Dealer_ to special summon _archer of the rose field_!" 1300 ATK. 0 DEF. Tuner. It was a regular girl with pink hair aiming a bow that seemed to be armed with a rose. "When this monster is played, I can deal you 500 points of damage!"

Haru: 3000

Rose: 3400

"I now tune up level 4 _archer of the rose field_ with level 3 _Rose crusader_ to synchro summon, _Paladin of the rose field_!" 2500 ATK. 2000 DEF. It was a knight on a white horse, wearing white armor and had a sword as white as ice. He was also carrying a red rose in his hand. It seemed that it was glowing. The horse it was riding on seemed to be emitting rose petals as its mane. "Once per turn, my paladin can destroy one card you control at the price of discarding a card from my hand!"

"No!" exclaimed Haru with his arm outstretched. The paladin rallied his horse and started to gallop forward. He came up to the face down and reaped it with his white sword, leaving behind a slight trail of pink. The face down card split in half and burst into roses.

"Now I activate my paladin's other effect! If I have _the great rose field _in play, I can give him 500 attack points since he doesn't qualify for _the great rose fields effect_. Now, my Paladin, attack with rose line!" At that moment, the white Paladin threw up the rose he was holding and slashed it with his blade. His created a line that was traveling at top speed towards Haru. The attack never connected.

"I special summon _Technology Bot: Matrix Master_!" ? ATK. ? DEF. It looked like a white being floating in place. The top part looked human while the bottom part looked like it was floating above a yellow ring that looked like it had a key board on it. "I can now end the battle phase when I should have gotten a fatal hit. It's a fool proof kind of thing!"

"So close too!"

"Now, I activate it's effect! Matrix master now gains 1000 attack and defense points for every card in my hand! So, with your bonus of two cards, he has 4000 attack! Is it my turn?"

"Yes." Rose said with great gloom, as if she accepted defeat.

"Alright! I draw! With this, he gains 1000 more attack points! Now I summon to the field _Technology Bot: Combustion_!" 1500 ATK. 1500 DEF. It looked like a giant cylinder that had arms and legs. It was bouncing; probably it was supposed to be a piston. It had eye sockets that were lit with a fire from within. "Alright! _Combustion_, attack _the paladin of the rose field_!"

"Are you insane?" The little piston hit the paladin HARD. But the paladin shook it off and slashed the piston in half.

"Gahh!"

Haru: 1500

Rose: 3400

Haru was breathing heavily from that attack. The bot was still being slashed in half. "Now!" He suddenly yelled.

"What's happening?" The bot was acting weird. It was almost like in slow motion. The bot was sliding in half because of the slash. But there was still a flame lit, a big one too. Then, without warning, the bot exploded, engulfing the Paladin in a great ball of fire **(Did not mean it to be a pun). ** When the ball cleared, the Paladin was off the horse, on all fours and breathing hard. The horse was nowhere to be seen probably vaporized. The Paladin suddenly collapsed, then dissolved into rose petals.

"What happened to my paladin?" asked Rose as she grabbed her chest again. She was now breathing heavily.

"When my _Combustion_ is destroyed by battle, it basically is blown up, as shown. When it blows up, the monster that destroyed it get destroyed as well. Now! _Matrix Master_, attack with attack program!" It basically typed in a complicated code on its keyboard and confidently hit one more button. Then, a white light started radiating underneath Rose. The light was feint at first, but then it got brighter and brighter and then blew up in a beam of light, engulfing Rose in it. She took the attack and collapsed to all fours. She was breathing a lot more heavily.

Haru: 1500

Rose: 0000

"Rose! Are you ok?" yelled Haru as he ran over to rose.

"I'm fine."

"You're not ok! Whats wrong with you?"

"I really don't want to talk about it," she said as she got up and stumbled out of the arena. Haru stared at her as she walked slowly to the exit. What could he do? Was her life in trouble? Haru then noticed that she only felt the pain of the duel when one of her monsters got destroyed. But why was that? He had to find out.

Suddenly, the school bell rang and the people in the arena started to file out. School was done for the day. He got up from where he was kneeling and walked over towards the exit. He found Cho and left the premise of the school building.

**On the way home**

"You did great, Haru!" Cho said cheerfully.

"I'm concerned about Rose. She wasn't looking right when I destroyed her monster." Haru went right and said.

"I know, she did look like she was in pain, but I'm sure it's nothing." Cho said. She and Haru had no idea how wrong they were.

**Rose's Dreams**

Rose woke up in what seemed like a huge field of roses. She looked around. There literally was nothing around but those roses. She smiled and picked a rose. She knew exactly where she was. But the question was how; How did she get here?

**Can any of you guess where Rose is? Well, I think it's pretty obvious. Remember to review, please. Next time on King of Cards: Mind over Matter. This is me signing off!**


	4. Mind Over Matter

**Hello everyone! Zenzak101 here to bring to you the fourth chapter of "King of Cards." Alright, to go over the usual, fake cards are Italic while I leave the real cards alone. Also, I do NOT own Yugioh 5ds. By the way, I know added the levels of the fake monsters. I also will NOT describe it unless it was not explained in the last chapter. Alright, on that note, LETS GET THE CHAPTER ROLLING!**

**In Rose's dream**

Rose walked around the place she had just woken up in. She knew the place well, since it was her very own card. She was at none other than _the great rose field._

Rose closed her eyes to take in the aroma of the field and the harmony of everything when suddenly she noticed a flash in front of her. She opened her eyes and her jaw dropped. She was staring at her ace monster, _the paladin of the rose field_! He was on his white stallion, staring at Rose. The horse nuzzled Rose on the face. In return, she hugged the stallion around the neck. The paladin smiled and dismounted the stallion.

"Rose, welcome to our rose field, we hope you enjoy it."

"Yes! Yes I do! It's magical!"

"Yes, it is. It's full of magic. It was crafted by warlocks to make one safe haven on earth. It was so mysteriously hidden that no regular human can find it. But you are no regular human, Rose."

"What do you mean?"

"You shall know your importance later. For now, you must know this. Evil forces are at hand, and there is only one person who can protect you."

"Who?"

**Duel Academy**

Haru looked around, but could not find Rose. Nobody had seen her that day, not even her closest friends. Haru sighed. He was right; those injuries were more serious than they seemed.

_Will all class 5 students please report to the arena? All class 5 students please report to the arena_.

Haru started to walk to the arena at that moment. A lot was on his mind at that time. Halfway there, he met up with Cho. Suddenly, a voice behind him yelled, "Get out of the way!" And it suddenly knocked Haru to the ground. Haru got up to yell at the voice, but whoever made the voice was running down the hall faster than a football player. All Haru saw was short, brown hair. Haru growled.

All he could yell was, "Hey! Watch where you're going!" Haru then got up and dusted himself off. He and Cho hurriedly walked towards the arena with great haste. They had just made it on time, too. They had made in time for the first match of round three. Haru looked at the schedule. He was in the second match.

**In the Basement**

Right when Haru walked on the sigil, the elevator started going up. Haru kept wondering about yesterday with Rose. Why had she felt pain. He shook himself out of the thought and looked up. He was already near the top. He stared in the direction where his opponent would be. He sighed. He couldn't wait any longer to know who his opponent was. He definitely had to make the elevators faster.

Haru listened closely to see if his opponent was talking to himself. All he heard was _tap tap tap tappity tap._ What was that sound?

He soon found out that soon enough. They got high enough and he saw who his opponent was. It was a little, short brown haired kid whose hand was barely visable as he typed on a computer. He smiled with pride as he completed his then suddenly noticed that the elevator had stopped and he was at the top.

"Oh crap" He said as he shuffled through a bag he was carrying and pulled out a high-tech card case. Suddenly, Haru recognized that voice.

"You're that guy who ran me over in the hallway!"

"Oh, sorry about that! I was in a hurry. I hate to be even a millisecond late!"

"Man that hurt, though!"

"Sorry! Well, let's duel! My name is Dexter Ito! Pleased to meet you!"

"I'm-"

"Haru Rin, 16 years old, 123 duels, 78 wins, 45 losses. Sister is Cho Rin, 12 years old, 79 duels, 32 wins, 47 losses.

"What how do you know about me?"

"You see, my computer has a special camera. I point the camera at to you, it takies a picture, finds a match in the new domino citizen database and tells me all kinds of facts. It says here you use a technology bot deck. Interesting."

"Stop doing that!"

"Why? There isn't a rule for anything about that."

"Still, it isn't fair that I don't know about your deck!"

"That's for you to find out!"

**Duel Start**

Haru: 4000

Dexter: 4000

"I guess you can go first!" said Dexter, with a confident smile on his face, like he thinks he's going o pulverized Haru.

"Alright! I'll start by activating the continuous spell card, _evolution beam_! With this, every time I summon a monster with _technology bot_ in its name, I can inflict 500 points of damage. So now, I summon out _Technology Bot: Micro Fighter_!" 1000 ATK. 1000 DEF. LEV. 1. It was a little humanoid robot that barely looked menacing. It was orange and black and you could see live electricity inside of it. "You now take 500 points if direct damage!" Dexter didn't even flinch as he was zapped with a powerful laser.

Haru: 4000

Dexter: 3500

"That's not all! I activate the-"

"Effect of _Micro Fighter_, sacrifice himself to special summon a level five _technology bot_ monster from your hand."

"Stop doing that! Now I special summon out _Technology Bot: Power Buster_!" 2100 ATK. 900 DEF. LEV. 5. It looked exactly like a human, with all the features and limbs where they should be. This monster was also holding a spear of light that seemed to change color time to time. "Now you-"

"I take 500 points of damage due to your monsters summoning. But, I won't when I discard _Cybren Deflector_. When I am about to take effect damage twice in a turn, I can discard him to not only stop your effect, but reflect the damage I should have gotten onto you!"

Haru: 3500

Dexter: 3500

"I set two face downs and end my turn."

"Ok! First off, I can special summon this baby from my hand since I have a _Cybren_ in the graveyard! Come on out, _Cybren Fire Wall_!" 100 ATK. 2000 DEF. LEV. 5. Basically, it looked like a white golem kneeling down on one knee protecting itself. "I now activate the spell card terraforming! With this, I can add 1 field spell card to my hand! With this, I add the Field Spell _Data Scape_, which I'm going to activate!" The entire field turned from being solid into being a series of moving 1s and 0s. They were also surrounded by two green rings that moved in opposite direction. "Now I will explain the effect of _Data scape_. With it, all machine and thunder type monsters gain 100 ATK and DEF. due to their level! Also, when a _cybren _card is summoned out to the field, I gain a cyber-counter. By setting two face down cards, I end my turn."

"I draw! I now summon _Technology Bot: Judgment Dealer_!" 2500 ATK. 2500 DEF. LEV. "He now loses-

"Attack points equal to the number of cards in your hand times. He also gains attack points when you use up the cards in his hand. So with that, he would lose 200 attack points. And I know, I take 500 points of damage due to your evolution ray."

Haru: 3500

Dexter: 3000

"Alright! I activate the ability of _Power Buster_! With that, I can-

"Discard three cards from the top of your deck to raise his original attack points to 3000 for the turn."

Haru sighed , "Can you PLEASE stop doing that."

"Sorry, force of habit."

"Now I discard the cards to activate his effect and raise his attack to 3000. Now, when I have two or more _technology bot's_ on the field, I can special summon _technology bot: Titanium Samurai_!" 2000 ATK. 0 DEF. LEV. 3. It looked like any samurai should, but its armor and helmet was white and it had a clear wire with blue plasma running on his body and his helmet. That wire was connected to a radiant blue energy sword he was holding. When you looked at his face, it like it had a mask on and its eyes were the color of the energy running through its body. "When _Titanium Samurai_ is played, he can destroy 1 card in your side of the field. And I choose your fire wall! Also, you take 500 points of damage!"

Haru: 3500

Dexter: 2500

Immediately, the metal warrior ran right towards the golem at blinding speed. Right as he got to the golem, he jumped with his arms crossed and he went to a speed so fast, he couldn't be seen. Suddenly, he COULD be seen on the other side of the golem, arms out stretched, and suddenly, the golem started sliding in half. Right as the golem disintegrated, three beams of light appeared on Dexter's side of the field. The beams started out very slender, but then started getting thicker and thicker. Suddenly the beams burst in a big flash of light, blinding everything. Then the beam steadily faded revealing three fire walls, but they were different then the regular fire wall. They were actually a bit bigger than the original.

"Welcome, my _fire wall_ _cybren tokens_!" 0 ATK. 3000 DEF. "Now, I gain three counters from the tokens. I now have three counters on _data scape_."

"I end my turn."

"Ok! I know summon _Ancient Cybren_! With him, I can special summon a _cybren_ from my hand, and I chose _Cybren Light Cannon_! With this, I can deal you 200 points of damage for each _cybren_ I control! With this, I deal you 1000 points if damage!"

Haru: 2500

Dexter: 2500

"I now gain two counters for my _Data scape_! Behold! When I have five counters on data scape, I can destroy it and all my other cards on my field to special summon my ultimate card! Come! _Voltius: The Master of Cyberspace_!" ? ATK. ? DEF. LEV. 12. It was a demon that was the shape of a human, but its skin was all shriveled up and it had long claws and wings. Time to time, a spark of electricity would spark up out of it. "He can only be summon with _data scape_, by the way, and his attack is equal to the number of cards he destroyed. So right now he's at 8000 attack! But now! I activate my trap card _colossal summoning_! When a powerful monster is summon, all of the attack of my opponents cards are halfed and the opponent's life points are halved!"

Haru: 1250

Dexter: 2500

"Now I activate my other trap card! Guess what? It's another _colossal summoning_! Get ready!"

Haru: 625

Dexter: 2500

"Now, I play _Cybren queen_!" 1200 ATK. 500 DEF. She was a humanoid creature with a cape that was part of her body **(EWWWW!) **and had long, silver hair that covered her face.. "With her, I can give 500 attack to another _Cybren_! So now, I give my 500 power boost to my queen! Now, _Voltius_, attack _judgment dealer_!"

"No! I activate my trap card, _delay attack_! With this, when you attack me, I can negate the attack and end the battle phase, but on your next turn the attack proceeds."

"So let me get this right, you have a turn to finish me off? Try me!"

"Okay! I summon _technology bot: battle master_!" 600 ATK. 700 DEF. LEV. 2. Tuner. This basically was looked like a much taller version of _micro fighter_. "You now take 500 points of damage!"

Haru: 625

Dexter: 2000

"Was that your big finally? HA!"

"I'm not done! I tune level 2 _battle master_ with level 3 _titanium samurai_ to synchro summon, level 5 _Technology Bot: Eternity Decoder_!" 0 ATK. 3000 DEF. LEV. 5. Eternity Decoder is basically a giant, cubed shaped super computer. It floated 5 feet off of the ground. "You now take another five hundred points if damage!

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha! He doesn't even have any attack points!"

"I activate _eternity decoder's_ effect! I can summon tokens to equal to the number of monsters my opponent controls by making it go to the spell and trap card zone! Each one of these tokens attack equal up to the attack points of one of your monsters! So on is made after _Voltius_ and one is made after your queen. So basically they're the same attack! Also, _eternity decoder _forces the tokens to battle this turn with their pairs!" Suddenly, Eternity Decoder rearranged itself (Kind of like a Rubik's cube) and it split open, revealing a blue inside. Suddenly, a long pole extends out of the machine and it starts scanning the opponent's monsters with a small, thread like beam. Then, the beam goes to Haru's side of the field and starts recreating the monsters in which it scanned. Then the pole went back inside and the machine closed, then it shuffled back into its original position.

"Now! Token number one, attack _Cybren Queen_!" The token jumped up and selfed destructed, destroying the queen. Now, token number two! Attack _Voltius_!" That token flew over to _Voltuis_ and self-destructed. Now Dexter was wide open. "Now I activate _Eternity Decoder's_ effect and now you take 1000 points of damage for each card destroyed by the effect. So now-"

"I lose."

"You got it! Now! _Eternity decoder!_ Use energy blast!" The big super computer shuffled a bit more and then popped open again. This time, it's glow wasn't blue, it was purple. It was a slight, but radiant purple. Then, without warning, the light engulfed eternity decoder in the purple light. After a couple of seconds, the light was twice its original size. Then, the light burst into a strong, controlled beam. Each second, the light got smaller and smaller, and finally, went away all-together. After it was done, eternity decoder closed and shuffled back to its original position. However, the light stayed on Dexter, and after five seconds eternity decoder closed, the light exploded and blew away the rest of Dexter's life points.

Haru: 650

Dexter: 0000

"Wow! That was one of the best duels of my life! Sometime, do you want to duel just for fun?"

"Sure!"

"Alright! See you later!" Dexter yelled as he ran off. Haru sighed in relief. He looked at the score board to see that he was still in it. _Next up, it's time for the finals!_

**Rose's dream**

"You shall know your importance later. For now, you must know this. Evil forces are at hand, and there is only one person who can protect you."

"Who?

"You know him and he knows you. I'm afraid that's all I'm aloud to say right now. Here," said the kind Paladin reached into a pack in the satchel of his horse and pulled out a card. "This is a special card that was kept safe for you when you would arrive here." Rose stared at the card in disbelief.

"Is-is this real?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"Yes it is. That is the only copy of that card. But let me explain, that is the true version of that card. The one your mother has is only a sliver of its power. This card will only come to you in great need, understand?"

"Yes! But what do you mean my mom has a sliver of its power?"

"You see, the cards in your dimension were drained of their power when we gave them to the Egyptians. They worshiped them. We had to weaken the spirits of the cards, though; otherwise they could become loose and destroy reality in your dimension. So we drained the power from them and put into the dimension. But it seems you're not the only person who knows about the true versions of the card. They call themselves the Hunter's. They will stop at nothing to get ahold of a real version of a monster. There are also five people who can defeat the darkness as well. There is the one who must protect you, his sister, you of course, one that believes in technology, but the last one is unknown. He was never mentioned in the prophecy, only that he existed. Your quest is to find the ones of the prophecy. I will visit you again when you finish your task," he as he mounted his horse and rose of into the field.

Rose looked at the card she was given and burst into tears. It couldn't be true. She then put her very own Black Rose Dragon into her deck box and walked off towards the edge of the plain. There was a mountain blocking the exit to the plain, but she noticed a cave in the rocks. She into the cave and trotted of in a daze into darkness.

**Ho-ly Crap! Rose now has her own black rose dragon. But wait! Who are the ones of the prophecy? You'll guy's find out soon enough (Unless you already figured it out). Alright, next time on king of cards, Enter the Void. See you later guys!**


	5. Enter the Void

**Sup everyone! Zenzak101 back to bring to you the next chapter in King of cards. You probably know the whole deal about the made up cards and the real ones. Oh by the way, I do NOT own yugioh 5d's (even though I totally wished I did, I mean who doesn't?). Alright, LET'S GET THE CHAPTER ROLLING!**

Rose's eyes steadily opened. She was looking at the ceiling of her room. She had a cloth on her head and she was covered by about three layers of blankets. Her muscles were weak and she couldn't move them very much. She breathed steadily because it hurt to breathe in too deeply. She groaned. Her body was in pain.

Then it struck Rose; _how did I get here_? She remembered walking out of the arena in pain and then collapsed a block away from her house. Then she remembered the dream she had about the Paladin and Black Rose Dragon. She slightly turned her head over to look at her deck box, and even that felt like a marathon to Rose.

She turned her head back and sighed (which hurt by the way) she let out a moan of pain. Suddenly the door opened a sliver and somebody peered inside. After the figure concluded that she was awake, it entered the room. Standing in front of Rose was her mother, Akiza Fudo.

"Rose your awake?" Akiza asked softly

"Yes mom, what happened?" Rose said even more soft.

"Mrs. Ojima had found you out on the street, out on the street yesterday. She brought you here to see what was wrong with you. For some reason you had a huge fever. We called a docter to come over. He took a couple of X-Rays and he said that you had muscle damage. He gave you some boosters that should restore your muscles, but you have to stay still, or the muscles won't heal correctly.

"Alright mom," Rose said softly and closed her eyes and went back to sleep. Akiza smiled and left the room, shutting the door softly.

**Duel Academy**

For the last match of the tournament, both competitors knew exactly that they were fighting each other. And Haru was NOT happy on who he was fighting. He was fighting none other than the class champion from last year.

Haru sighed, and walked down to the basement. Dexter, Cho and her card making club cheered Haru on as he walked down. Haru looked around, his opponents fans were outnumbered to his fans. This person he was about to fight was the reason he lost last year. He defeated Haru in the second round.

**Flash Back**

Haru was on all fours and he was breathing hard. He watched as the life points on his duel disk dropped to zero.

"No way," Haru said as he continued to continue to inhale heavily. A figure walked in front of him and was hidden from the smoke from his attack.

"You never stood a chance, Haru," was all he said as he walked away, concealed by the smoke. Haru punched the ground. He had been in the lead, but all that had been taken away from him as he's hopes of winning vanished with _Genocide Android._

**Reality**

Haru could not lose now he had come too far. He had a determined look in his eye he only got when he was inspired to win.

He even said his goal aloud, "I will beat you Arashi Sasaki!" After he said this, he dashed out of the arena, through the hallways, and down to the basement. He stood one the sigil immediately. The elevator's started to go up. Haru kept circling the elevator room impatiently. Slowly, the elevator climbed. If he could, he would literally climb the elevator shaft.

**At the top of the elevator shaft**

When the elevator got to the top, Haru could see that Arashi hadn't even noticed him. He was bobbing his head, listening to American music.

Arashi was the 'bad boy' of the class. He had spikey hair dyed red with a pair of DJ headphones he had bought FROM America. He wore an old tattered uniform and had been worn for three years straight. The shirt was wreaked, it had a tear in the arm, it was all wrinkly, and was stained with everything from grass to blood. He wore wreaked baggy jeans that were a little better than the shirt, but was, but not by much. His shoes were the absolute worst. At first glance you would say that they were wearable when they were not. In closer inspection, you could see that the soles of the shoes were missing, and that the tips of the shoes were kind of GONE. And don't even start about the face. His eyes were line with black and he was very, very pale, probably because of lack of sunlight.

When Arashi finally noticed that they were at the top, he took of his head phones and took out his deck.

"I didn't expect you to get his far, Haru, not at all. It seems you have beaten my expectations. But I will show you that I am truly better than you. Since I'm a lot better than you, you might as well go first."

"Don't you dare judge me!" yelled Haru as he drew six cards.

The announcers (Teachers/Class President) explained the rules. It was like every other duel, but instead of 4000 life points, each got 8000 life points.

"Let's go!" yelled Haru as he looked at his cards

**Duel Start**

Haru: 8000

Arashi: 8000

"I'll start by activating the spell card _Evolution Ray_! With this I can deal you 500 points of damage for each technology bot that is summoned! Next I'm playing _Technology Bot: Micro Fighter_!" 1000 ATK. 1000 DEF. LV.1

"Your STILL using that old deck Haru? I expected better from you!"

"Well you're going to get it! I activate the effect of _evolution ray_! You now take 500 points of direct damage!"

Haru: 8000

Arashi: 7500

"Big whoop, Haru! Is that all?"

"No! It's not! I activate the effect of _micro fighter_! With it, I can send it to the graveyard in order to summon _Technology Bot: salvager_!" 2000 ATK. 0 DEF. LV. 5. It basically was a golem with a crane on its back. "First you take another 500!"

Haru: 8000

Arashi: 7000

**Up in the stands**

"Go Haru" yelled Cho. Dexter smile.

"He's found a way to deal damage without attacking! Am I right Cho?"

"Yes, you are Dexter! Haru is an amazing duelists. **(Sorry if they sound like announcers or something like that.)**

**Back Down on the field**

"Now I activate the effect of _salvager_! I can discard 1 card in my hand to add 1 _technology bot_ from my graveyard to my hand! I chose _micro fighter_!" The crane robot lowered the crane itself and it went through a magical portal in the ground. Moments later, it came back holding _micro fighter_. "Now I activate the spell card double summon! Now I can normal summon twice this turn. So now, I summon _technology Bot: Micro Fighter_!" 1000 ATK. 1000 DEF. LEV. 1 "Now I activate the effect of _evolution ray_!"

Haru: 8000

Arashi: 6500

"Come on! When are you actually going to hit me?"

"I now activate the effect of _Micro fighter_ to send him to the graveyard to special summon a level 5 _technology bot_. With this, I special summon _technology bot: heavy artillery_!" 2500 ATK. 1200 DEF. LEV.5 It basically looked like a big silver robot holding a chain gun and a missile launcher. "Now I activate effect of _evolution ray_ and _heavy artillery_! With both of them, I can deal you 1000 points of damage!

Haru: 8000

Arashi: 5500

"Finally some real pain!"

"I'll set 1 card and end my turn.

"Alright! I summon _The void guide_!" 400 ATK 100 DEF. LEV. 2. He was a white haired, wrinkly, purple man holding a lanturn. "Now I activate his effect! I can romove three cards from the top of my from play to allow me to special summon_ The Void Reaper_!" 1500 ATK. 200 DEF. LEV 4. It basically was a hooded figure with a very menacing sythe. "With him, I can remove 3 cards from the top of my deck to the graveyard to have him double his ATK until the end phase! And now, I activate the spell card, _Void blast_. Both players must remove from play one monster on the field. I remove _Void Guide_."

"I get rid of _Salvager._"

"I now attack you with _void reaper_ and destroy your lone _technology bot_!"

Haru: 7500

Arashi: 5500

"I activate the effect of _void reaper_! When I destroy a monster by battle with him, I can inflict damage to your life points equal to the number of cards removed from play times 500! So you lose 4000 life points!"

Haru: 3500

Arashi: 5500

**In the stands**

"Haru!"

"Haru!" They both said at the same time. He was in trouble. One more blast from that reaper and he definitely would lose.

**On the field**

Haru looked down at the ground and drew his card. He glanced at it and his eye's nearly popped out of his head.

Haru looked up at Arashi with a confident stare. "I think it's time I win this!"

Arashi looked surprised, "How can you possibly win?"

"Like this!"

**The Fudo House**

Rose had gained some control over her body over the past couple of hours. But she didn't want to risk having her muscles like this forever. All she had was her mind to entertain herself. She thought of anything to amuse her. She then remembered the one thought in her head that she actually could remember more than anything else.

She said aloud, "Black Rose Dragon."

**Arena**

"Alright! I play the monster card_ technology bot: super driller_!" 1200 ATK. 2000 DEF. LEV. 4 Tuner. The design of it was a little miniature tank with a drill attached to the front. "Now you take five hundred points of damage!

Haru: 3500

Arashi: 5000

"I now activate the effect of super driller! I can now special summon from my graveyard 1 _technology bot_! That_ technology Bot_ is _heavy artillery_! I activate the effect of _heavy artillery_ and _evolution beam_! Now you take 1000 points of damage!"

Haru: 3500

Arashi: 4000

"Now I synchro summon level 5_ heavy artillery_ with level 4 _super driller_ to synchro summon, level 9 _Technology Bot: Air-raid dragon_!" 2800 ATK. 2300 DEF. LEV. 9. It was a giant, Titanuim dragon that looked like it wanted to destroy something." You now take 500 points of damage!

Haru: 3500

Arashi: 3500

**In the stands**

"Yes! Haru is gonna win it!"

"Maybe, but I've never seen _Air-raid dragon_ before. And remember, Arashi has a lot of tricks up his sleeves."

**Arena**

"I activate the effect of _Air-Raid dragon_! I'm now aloud to add 1_ technology bot_ to my hand by halving my life points."

Haru: 1750

Arashi: 3500

"I now activate air-raid dragon's second effect! I can destroy 1 monster on the field by halving my life points again."

Haru: 875

Arashi: 3500

"I now destroy your_ reaper_! " Haru said in a loud voice. The dragon lifted up into the sky and bombed the reaper. It was instantly vaporized. "I activate _air-raid dragons_ last effect! I can now send have him gain attack points equal to the number of_ technology bots_ in my hand, field and graveyard times 200! So he gains 1000 attack points! Now, attack using fallout!"

The dragon flew high into the sky and circled down. He was flying slow so he could have the maximum accuracy. The dragon then dropped a bomb that was bigger than its head. Arashi smiled as the bomb came down. The bomb then exploded engulfing him in fire.

When the fire cleared, he was still standing, and confidently too. Haru looked at his life points and his jaw dropped.

Haru: 875

Arashi: 0001

In front of Arashi stood a shield that was protecting him. "Oh this? Its just part of my monster card, _great defender_. When I would have gotten a fatal hit, instead I just remove him from play and now my shield can deflect up to 4000 attack points!"

"No!" Haru punched the ground, he needed to focus, "You're turn."

"I remove from play three cards from my graveyard to special summon, _void gate keeper_!" 1500 ATK. 400 DEF. LEV. 4 Tuner. All this looked like was a soldier that was just a skeleton, and nothing but, and was holding a shot-gun. "I now activate his ability! I can tune up with cards from my graveyard as long as I remove them from play! I choose _the void reaper_ and remove both of them for play to synchro summon _Void Master Kiryu_!" 0 ATK. 0 DEF.

The ground started to shake as a giant throne started to rise, in it was a dark skinned silver haired man. He had a rotten wooden staff and had red eyes. "Now I activate his ability! He gains attack points equal to the number of cards removed from play times 1000. I count 13 cards removed from play! So now, he gains 13000 attack!

"What!"

**In the stands**

"What!" yelled Cho and Dexter as the monster's attack raised high and mighty.

**On the field**

"Face it Haru, you can't win!" Haru didn't say anything, "Alright let me enlighten you! Go, _Void Master_, attack _Air-Raid Dragon_! Use army of death!"

At that moment, the void master banged the edge of his staff onto the ground which caused an entire army of dead things to come from the ground. They all rushed towards Haru when they were given the command from the_ void master_. They all resembled they monsters that were removed from play, including a rusted version of _salvage_. This attack did not hit.

"I special summon,_ Technology Bot: Matrix Master_!" ? ATK ? DEF LEV. 7 "Now, I can end the battle phase when I were to get a fatal hit! So now, is it my turn?"

"Yes," said Arashi.

Haru drew his card and smiled. "I summon_ Technology Bot: R.E.V. up_!" 300 ATK. 100 DEF. LEV. 3 Tuner._ R.E.V. Up_ had two wheels side by side of him which were attached to a platform. That platform supported the body of_ R.E.V Up_. At the end of each arm of it, there was a rotating blade that could grind anything to dust. "I now tune level 7 _Matrix master_ with level 3 _R.E.V up_ to synchro summon level 10 _Technology Bot: Genocide android_!" ? ATK. ? DEF. LEV. 10 It looked exactly what a human should look like. He had a halo hovering about his head and had to sets of angel wings that sprouted from a ring on its back.

"I activate the effect of _genocide android_! With this, I can declare the type of 1 monster. The type I chose is fiend. Every monster matching the type declared is destroyed. So say goodbye to your _Void master_! Now, I activate _genocide's_ second effect. He now gains 2000 attack points for each monster he destroys with that effect. So his attack points becomes 2000. Also, he gains a 600 point bonus due to the effect of _R.E.V. up_! You lose 1000 of your shield due to the effect of _evolution ray_. Now, _Air-Raid dragon_, attack using fallout!"

"I use the effect of _void protector_. With it, I can ward of damage for 1 attack, but my shield is still destroyed."

"NOW! _Genocide android_, attack him directly and finish this using genocide blast!"_ Genocide_ jumped up and created a feint light with his hands. The glow got brighter and brighter as it concentrated. The light eventually got big enough to conceal; most of its body. Then the machine lifted the orb of light over its head and threw it at Arashi. When it hit the ground, it caused the entire side of the stage to blow up. Everything was hidden in flame, smoke, and debris.

"I lose" is what Arashi said as his life point fell down to zero (Which isn't a long way) and the field reset.

The crowd went absolute nuts with Haru winning the tournament. He collapsed to his knees, overwhelmed with what just happened. He liked the feeling.

**Haru's dream**

Haru looked around. He was laying on the cold ground of a factory. He got up and looked around. In front of him, appeared none other than _Genocide Android_. It just floated there. Haru was completely terrified and ready to pee his pants.

"Come with me, young one," said the machine as it turned and started to float away. Haru got up and sprinted towards _genocide android_ because he was afraid that if he didn't do what the machine told him, he likely would get instantly vaporized.

**AND DONE! Well, not with the series, just the chapter. It was exhausting writing it. I nearly lost my sanity. Alright, next time, Visitor's in the Night. Peace guy's!**


	6. Visitors in the Night

**Alright everybody, Zenzak101 back here to bring the next chapter in King of Cards. I'm not really gonna do a duel in this chapter. I'm not going to do this because I want to focus on the story line. I hope you all understand. By the way, I need the idea of more characters and more decks, you'll see why later. I do not own yadda yadda yadda yugioh 5ds. I think we pretty much have that covered now. Alright…LETS GET THE CHAPTER ROLLING!**

**Haru's dream**

What would you think if one of your scariest cards just popped up right in front of you? Haru was absolutely terrified. He was facing his very own _genocide android_ card.

"Come with me young one," _Genocide Android_ said in a stern male voice that echoed, probably due to the factory being kind of empty. Haru got up and walked towards _genocide android._ The android floated around with him while they went around the grounds.

"You're probably wondering why I brought you here, Haru."

"Yes I was. Were you angry at me?"

"No, nothing of that matter. Actually I bring a little challenge or you." A challenge? Now that was Haru's Forte'.

"What do you have planned for me?"

"You see, Haru, the cards you have in your realm are nothing compared to the ones in the other realm, or the duel spirits realm. You see, the ones in my realm have unbelievable power, which puts the power of psychic duelists to shame. There are only five enemy's that pose a threat. These people that know of the true versions of the cards. They are a group of people called the Hunter's. They are dedicated in finding these cards and ruling the world with them. There are, however, duelists that can stop them. Do you want to know who they are?"

"Sure, I guess. You know, since they're my teammates in all."

"I'm afraid I can't though. You have no idea how much I want to tell you, but I was programmed to only tell you at the right time."

"Figures."

"But with that in mind, I have a little gift for you Haru. Here you go. There is not one of these in the mortal world. Remember, it will only come to you in great need."

"Yes!" Haru said as he stared at the card, "Wow! This thing looks so awesome! Are you sure it's a _technology bot_?"

"It's one of best ones next to me."

"I'll be sure to take great care of it!"

"Haru, if you see anybody wearing a black cape and with gray blue lines that make up a weird design, challenge him immediately. He would be one of the hunter's. But beware; they use some of the strongest cards ever in the real version of the cards." With that, _Genocide_ vanished and Haru was left alone in the factory, which eventually faded away as well.

**Chos's Dreams**

Cho woke up in a great forest, humming with activity. Squirrels were scampering around, humming birds were chirping around, and deer were eating plants.

Suddenly, a flash behind her told her she had visitors. She turned around to see _light, dark, lunar, solar, and twilight unicorn_. Also in front of her were thunder unicorn, voltaic bicorn, and lighting tricorn.

"Hello Cho," welcomed _twilight unicorn_. (Since I never really did describe it, I guess I will now) _Twilight Unicorn_ was a majestic unicorn that was half black and half white. The black side of it having a white, flickering eye that seemed to be popping out of its head. The other side of it, or the white side, was pure white without a speck of dirt on it. It had a beautiful blue eye that seemed to be full of determination and protection.

"Hello, my unicorns."

"Don't forget Tricorns!" cracked in lightning tricorn.

Voltaic Bicorn sighed, "Sorry, he thinks that he's better then everybody just because he has three horns."

"It gets so troublesome," said Thunder unicorn said, "He never shut's up." _Lunar unicorn_ shook it's head and a spark of blue appeared on the tip of its horn. He walked over to lightning Tricorn and shook the spark over him. It's eyes rolled back into its head and it swayed and eventually toppled over.

"That guy really needed to shut up, thanks _lunar unicorn_," said _dark unicorn_.

"That's quite alright, it wasn't a problem anyway," replied _Lunar Unicorn_, "We should get back to business.

"Oh, I almost forgot," said _Twilight unicorn_ as it waved its horn. Suddenly, out of nowhere a card dropped from the sky. Cho reached up and grabbed it.

"That is kind of the king of unicorns," said Voltaic Bicorn.

"But it's not a unicorn."

"It doesn't have to be," _Twilight Unicorn_ said, "It basically rules these woods. By the way, it will only come to you in great need. There is no card like that in the mortal world."

"What do you mean the mortal world?" Cho asked.

"You see, the cards in your world are only a mere fraction of the power the cards in this dimension possesses. If one if these were to fall into the hands of mere mortal, they would go insane with power and probably cause the entire race to go extinct. That's why when we brought the cards to your world in order to save humanity from corruption; we extracted the power from the cards from them in order to protect the humans from themselves. Eventually a group of five people somehow learned this and got their hands on one the cards each. So basically each person in that group has the power of one of the monster in this realm. They somehow plan to gain the power of every monster here. That's why it's up to you and 4 other humans to stop them."

"How do I know this isn't nonsense?"

"Here's how: Do you by chance recognize this place?" Cho thought for a moment and then suddenly gasped. Was this by chance that place?

"Is-is this by chance _the forest of life_?"

"Yes it is Cho, which proves that your brain isn't making this up. It looks exactly like the card art, and tell me, have you've had a dream about some place that is exact? It's true, you've never had one have you. You see, the brain cannot fully create the image. Either the lighting is off or the geography is totally off."

"Anyway, back to the point. How do I know they're part of this group?"

"They will be wearing a black cape with a gray blue design on it."

"And what do you exactly purpose that I do to stop them?"

"All you have to find the other 4 humans and defeat the five in a duel. You must all beat them in an individual duel. They will manipulate people to do their bidding, but they won't be a problem. Not with your dueling skills."

"Alright."

"Remember, you have to find the other 4 before you can cut them down, but they can cut you down whenever they want. Goodbye, Cho." All the other unicorns said their goodbyes and after each one was done, they ran off into the forest, disappearing. They forest started getting darker and darker, eventually fading away. Cho floated in darkness, staring at the card until her body woke up.

**Dexter's dream**

When Dexter woke up, he was in a very familiar place.

"How did I get into the _data scape_?"

"I think I can explain that," said a very dry raspy voice. Dexter turned around and what he was staring out was scary as heck.

"_Voltius_?"

"Yes, Dexter?"

"W-what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to explain your destiny."

"What destiny?"

"My boy, the fate of your world lay's in your hand. If your to fail, humanity would be sent to the void." Dexter shivered.

"This is obviously a just a really realistic dream."

"My boy, there isn't such thing as a realistic dream. There is only such thing as a dream, which is nothing more than a simulation your body makes in order to entertain yourself in your sleep. This is a vision, and right now, you are in a different reality."

"What?"

"And another thing, if this were a dream, would you actually be talking right now? All you would think is you are talking, but no sound is coming out of your mouth."

"BACK TO THE POINT! What great evil threatens humanity?"

"A long time ago, there were humans more evil than you could possibly imagine. They strove to be powerful and rich. But, ever since the realm of duel spirits gave their sprits to the humans to guide them to do the right choices by giving up their true power, five people have learned the existence of the realm. Right as we speak, they are developing some kind of super weapon to cut through dimensions."

"What point could that be for?"

"That is for opening a temporary portal for them to go in and out of the dimension, taking the true versions of the cards with them. With their power, they will rule the world. But eventually, the group will turn on each other, and they will rage a war that will destroy humanity. All of them have already gained one card with true power, and they are unstoppable. That's where you come in, Dexter. You must find the 4 other duelists of legend and defeat all five of the hunters."

"Hunters?"

"The group of five. Anyway, even if you found out about the other four, you still won't have enough power to protect the world. Also, they will have the power to manipulate the way some people think to do their bidding. You cannot seal their evil until you find the others, but they can find you and cut them down."

"Wow, the odds are really against us."

"They are, but that's why I'm giving you this card," said _voltius_ as he pulled out his hand and concentrated. Suddenly, a lightning bolt struck _voltius's_ hand and a card appeared. He handed it to Dexter. Dexter looked at it with amazement.

"This card doesn't exist in the world!"

"That's because when the cards were put into your world, this one was not put there."

"Two more things, who are the other ones?"

"I can't tell you one because we don't know about one of them, and the others I'm not allowed to tell you."

"Second question, how do I know what they look like?"

"They will wear a black cape with a gray blue design on it. Also, they will only come out in the night time."

"That's all the info I need."

"Good luck, Dexter," said _Voltius_ as he faded away.

**Everybody**

Every one of the selected duelists but the fifth duelist said the name of their new cards at the same time.

"Black Rose Dragon," said Rose.

"_Technology Bot: Virus Distorter_," Haru said.

"_Nova Pegasus_," said Cho.

"_Super Electromagnetic Cyber Beast: Cybreon_." Dexter said. All of them were ready to take down the Hunters.

**Sorry about no duels, but next chapter I promise will be full of action. The thin is it will NOT be written by me. My older brother is going to be writing the duel, I'm going to be writing the storyline. ( by the way, he's is a bigger fan on yugioh then me) And here's a little surprise, HARU DOESN'T DUEL. That's right, I'm also going to introduce one of the enemies. And dude, he's going to be strong. Well, next time on King of Cards, The Gambling Rose. See you later guy's!**


	7. The Gambling Rose

**Sup followers of my story? Alright, I'm here to bring you the very next chapter of King of cards. I hate sounding like a broken record, but I do not own yugioh 5ds. From now on, I will not explain this stuff, it's starting to get on my nerves. Also, I will now tell about a monster's attribute and it's type. Well let's get this chapter started.**

Rose was walking home as slow as possible from her after school activity. She was doing this because she was keeping an eye out for anybody suspicious, A.K.A the hunters.

She had passed and alleyway when suddenly, she noticed a man with a black cape and gray blue designs shuffle through the alleyway. She then averted her path from the streets and headed down that alley. She ran down it, when she turned the corner, he was just standing there, a hood pulled over his head. He turned around revealing a red eye popping out under his hood.

"It's so nice of you to join me, Rose," he said as two Plexiglas walls shut in Rose and the man.

"Who are you?" asked Rose with a frown.

"Just somebody from the dark. I suspect that you know what I am?"

"You're a hunter!"

"Very good, now, I challenge you to a duel. You win, I'll you go free. I win, you'll come with me," he asked confidently.

"Fine by me," replied Rose.

**Duel Start**

Rose: 8000

Hunter: 8000

"Ladies first," the Hunter said politely.

"Alright! I guess I'll play Knight of the rose field!" 1600 ATK/1200 DEF./ LEV. 3/WIND/Warrior. Its design was a knight in pink armor holding a shield with the picture of a rose on it. It had a sword on it that's crossguard was in the shape of a pink flower. "I activate the effect of Knight of the Rose field! With it, it gains 200 attack points for every rose field monster on my field. I'll set one card face down and my turn!"

"I draw! I'll start with the card called _Casino Chip Gun_! With it, each time I draw a card other than my draw phase, I can inflict 200 points of damage for each card drawn! I'll set two cards face down and play the monster card Lustful Show Girl!" 1500 ATK./200 DEF./LEV. 3/DARK/Warrior. It was a blond woman with dark eyes and blond hair. She was wearing the usual outfit for show girls in casino. She had her arms crossed holding two fans, each of them having ten razors on them. "Now, I equip to my Lustful Show Girl the spell card Slot Cannon!" He said as a heavy machine dropped into the hands of the show girl, making her drop her fans. The machine looked like a cannon, except it had the panals of a slot machine on its side. "Now I activate Slot Cannon! With it, I can draw one card! Depending on what type of card it is, a different event happens. Now I draw a card, and if it's a trap card, lustful show girl's attack doubles for the turn. If it's a spell card, your monster's attack is halved. If it's a monster, lustful show girl can attack you directly." The show girl smiled as it pulled a lever on the back of the cannon. The panel on the back started to spin, either showing a monster, spell, or trap frame. The hunter drew a card from his deck and smiled without looking at it yet. "You now take 200 points of damage due to casino chip gun."

Rose: 7200

Hunter: 8000

"Now, I activate the effect of slot cannon!" he said as he looked as his card, "Oh look! It's a trap! Now, my show girl's effect goes up to 3000! Now show girl, attack Knight of the rose field!" The panel stopped, landing on trap card. The cannon then let out a continuous stream of gold coins barraging the Knight in it. He tried to block it with its shield, but it simply got pulverized and the knight was no more.

Rose: 5800

Hunter: 8000

"I now activate the effect of my show girl. With it, when I inflict battle damage with her, I can draw cards equal to the damage times 100. So for every 300 points of damage I gave to you, I can draw 1 card. Also, prepare to take a fine pile of damage from my casino chip gun."

Rose: 5000

Hunter: 8000

"I think I'm in trouble."

"Yes, you are."

**Streets of New Domino City**

Haru walked down the streets of New Domino city, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. Finally, he heard a scream of pain come out of an alley way. Haru ran down it just in time to see what was happening. Rose was dueling guy in a black cape and both of them were trapped inside a Plexiglas cage, so it doesn't take a genius to say that rose was forced to duel that hunter, and that rose was one of the people picked to defeat the hunters. The thing is is that Rose was facing the opposite of her and the Hunter wasn't making Rose notice that he was here. He did see him though.

"I now activate the effect of my show girl. With it, when I inflict battle damage with her, I can draw cards equal to the damage times 100. So for every 300 points of damage I gave to you, I can draw 1 card. Also, prepare to take a fine pile of damage from my casino chip gun."

"I think I'm in trouble."

"Yes you are. You can go."

"I draw! I play the spell card Rose field revival! With it, I can bring back a rose field monster in my graveyard. I bring back Knight of the Rose field!"

**In the Duel**

"Now, I summon pixie of the rose field!" 600 ATK./1600 DEF./LEV. 1/LIGHT/Fairy. "With it, I can add a Great Rose field to my deck to my hand, which I'm activating. Now, each turn, we each gain 500 and every fairy, plant, insect, and beast types gains an extra 500 attack points. Now I activate the spell card double summon! With it, I can summon another card from my hand, so I summon Crusader Rose!" 1200 ATK. 1200 ATK. LEV. 3/FIRE/Plant/Tuner "I now tune level three Crusader with level three Knight Rose Field and Pixie to play Paladin of the Rose Field!" 2500 ATK./2000 DEF./LEV. 7/EARTH/Warrior/ Synchro "I now activate the effect of my Paladin! I'm now able to have him gain 500 if there by chance is a Great Rose field in play! Now, I activate the other effect of my paladin. With it, I'm allowed to discard one card from my hand to destroy one card you control! And the card I choose is none other than your lustful show girl!" The horse rallied his horse and started off towards the show girl. The girl pulled the lever on the cannon, letting out a continues stream of gold coins. The paladin jumped of his horse, going into a roll. He pooped up onto his feet, staying low. He ran at full speed towards the girl, sword behind him and he was yelling a long and loud battle cry. He jumped up and slashed, slicing the screaming girl in half. His white stallion rounded him, and he mounted it.

"Now, my paladin, attack him directly using rose line!" The paladin through the red rose into the air, which was now giving of a slight radiance. The knight slashed the rose, but it didn't separate, instead, it gave of an energy that was more powerful than anything you could possibly imagine. The energy got shot into a straight line, heading straight for the hunter. It went through them, and he let out a groan of pain and dropped to his knees.

Rose: 5800

Hunter: 5000

Rose smiled in accomplishment. She had seriously hit him, and he was down. Her smile dissipated as soon as she saw him laughing hysterically. He laughed like this for five minutes straight. "Well, it looks like you can put up a fight! I activate the effect of a monster in my hand, mad dealer! With it, when I take more than 2000 damage, I can draw 1 card for every 300 points of damage I have taken by discarding him! With it, I draw 10 cards! Also, you take 2000 points of damage due to casino chip gun!" Rose screamed in pain as she got pummeled by billions of casino chips.

Rose: 3800

Hunter: 5000

"Your turn," Rose said grimly.

"Now, I draw! If I'm not mistaken, I gain 500 life points."

Rose: 3800

Hunter: 5500

" I summon the tuner monster Burly Bouncer!" 1800 ATK./1200 DEF./LEV.4/DARK/ Warrior/Tuner. The cards design was basically a light skinned with a bunch of scars on his face holding a tommy gun. He was wearing a black suite and a black bowl hat. He had a rose on his suit by his heart. "Now I activate the effect of my Bouncer! With it, I can tune from my hand!"

"What?" Rose said with a frown on her face.

"That's right! Now, I tune my level four Burly Bouncer with my level four Exodus Gambler to create my level eight Grand Dealer Lexar!" 2100 ATK./1000 DEF./LEV. 8/DARK/Fiend/Synchro. It was a gray skinned man with a very creepy grin holding five cards in each hand with its arms crossed. Its eyes looked like it was on fire, which scared anybody. It was wearing a top hat and a black suit. "Now, during each of my battl phases, he gains a level. That helps when I play my spell card Time Warp! With it, I can move the turn count five turns into the future, so now Lexar gains four levels and is at level twelve. Now, I activate the spell card Riryoku! With its effect, I can drain half your monster's attack and add it to my monsters. Now, Lexar, attack her Paladin with Dark Dealings!" The dealer let out a little giggle and threw his cards at the Paladin. The cards started to glow as they traveled towards the paladin, and exploded when they made contact.

Rose: 1700

Hunter: 5500

"You activated my trap card! Judgment of the Rose field! When a rose field monster is destroyed by battle, I can destroy the monster that destroyed it and deal damage equal to its current attack!

Rose: 1700

Hunter: 1900

"I win."

"What?"

"I activate the effect of Lexar! With it, when he's destroyed, I can draw cards equal to his level times two. Since Lexar had 12 levels, I draw 24 cards, and then inflict 4200 points of damage to you!" Rose screamed in agony as her life points were wiped away.

Rose: 0000

Hunter: 1900

The bow deformed, and as soon as, he could, Haru ran into it and kneeled down. He picked her up, because she had fallen down, due to losing the duel.

"Rose, Rose!"

"Haru?" she said weakly and barely conscious.

"Rose, are you ok?"

"I'll be fine, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to protect you Rose from that Hunter."

"_You shall know your importance later. For now, you must know this. Evil forces are at hand, and there is only one person who can protect you." _Her Paladin's voice pounded into her head as Haru fiished his sentence.

"Were-were you given a card from a duel spirit?"

"Yes Rose, my Genocide Android presented it to me."

"So, you are one of those legendary duelists?"

"I am Rose."

"I'm so glad," she said as she drifted off into unconsciousness.

"Rose? No Rose, you're gonna be alright!"

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting something, but I have business to do here. Me and her made an agreement that if I win, I get to take her back to my headquarters."

"No."

"What?"

"No.

"You can't be serious."

"I won't let you take her! She's my friend and I won't allow her to slip away into your headquarters!"

"Friend? Let me tell you something. A 'Friend' is nothing. All they care about is themselves. All she wants you to do is to save her life and you shall never see her again! I will show you what I mean as I take her and you into my headquarters!" As he said this, the Plexiglas case rose again, concealing Rose and Haru in the case.

"I will not lose, even to a duelist as powerful as you. No, I must save my friend!"

"I told you, there isn't any such thing as a friend! Let's duel!"

**Man, this is getting tense. I know you're probably wondering about the whole 'friend thing," but I'll get to that when I talk about his back story. Well, next time, Trump Card Activate: Bring Me Victory!**


	8. Trump Card Activate: Bring Me Victory!

**Alright everybody, Zenzak101 here to bring you the very next chapter in King of Cards! If you notice any mistakes in any of my stories, I am very sorry. Alright, I think you know the drill now, so I won't explain it. If you have any ideas of real or made up card types for me to use, either review or PM me. Don't be shy. Anyway…LETS GET THIS CHAPTER ROLLING!**

"Rose, Rose!"

"Haru?" she said weakly and barely conscious.

"Rose, are you ok?"

"I'll be fine, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to protect you Rose from that Hunter."

"_You shall know your importance later. For now, you must know this. Evil forces are at hand, and there is only one person who can protect you." _Her Paladin's voice pounded into her head as Haru fiished his sentence.

"Were-were you given a card from a duel spirit?"

"Yes Rose, my Genocide Android presented it to me."

"So, you are one of those legendary duelists?"

"I am Rose."

"I'm so glad," she said as she drifted off into unconsciousness.

"Rose? No Rose, you're gonna be alright!"

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting something, but I have business to do here. Me and her made an agreement that if I win, I get to take her back to my headquarters."

"No."

"What?"

"No.

"You can't be serious."

"I won't let you take her! She's my friend and I won't allow her to slip away into your headquarters!"

"Friend? Let me tell you something. A 'Friend' is nothing. All they care about is themselves. All she wants you to do is to save her life and you shall never see her again! I will show you what I mean as I take her and you into my headquarters!" As he said this, the Plexiglas case rose again, concealing Rose and Haru in the case.

"I will not lose, even to a duelist as powerful as you. No, I must save my friend!"

"I told you, there isn't any such thing as a friend! Let's duel!"

Haru: 8000

Hunter: 8000

"My move! I play the continuous spell card _evolution ray_! Now, every time I summon a _technology bot_, you take 500 points of damage! So now, I summon out _technology bot: portal creator_ in defense mode!" 200 ATK./2000 DEF./LEV.3/LIGHT/Machine. It was a giant iron sphere that had a flat surface on one side. On the top, it had arms and a head. "First you take 500 points of damage!"

Haru: 8000

Hunter: 7500

"When _portal creator_ is summoned, I can special summon out a _technology bot_ from my hand. So now, I'm summoning out _technology bot: Micro Fighter_!" 1000 ATK./1000 DEF./LEV. 1/LIGHT/ Machine. "Now, you take another 500 points of damage!"

Haru: 8000

Hunter: 7000

"Now, I activate _micro fighter's_ effect! With it, I can tribute it and special summon a level 5 _technology bot_ from my hand! So I'm bringing out _technology bot: heavy artillery_!" 2500 ATK./1200 DEF./LEV. 5/FIRE/Machine "Now, due to the effect of _Evolution Ray_ and _heavy artillery_, you lose 1000 life points!"

Haru: 8000

Hunter: 6000

"I now special summon _technology bot: Titanium Samurai_ since I already have two_ technology bots_ on the field!" 2000 ATK./0 ATK./LEV. 3/EARTH/Machine. "You now get slammed with 500 damage!"

Haru: 8000

Hunter: 5500

The hunter laughed uncontrollably. "Well kid, you know what you're doing, I'll give you that much, but you won't win!"

"I will! I set a card face down and end my turn."

"Alright! I draw! I play the spell card _casino chip gun_! I think you know the effect since you spied on me and your 'friends' duel."

"Yeah, yeah. Whenever you draw a card besides on your draw phase, I lose 200 points of damage."

"Good boy! Now, I play the effect of a card in my hand, _Roulette Blaster_! With him, I can send him and another card in my hand to the graveyard to spin a wheel with the numbers one through six." The wheel spun faster than a speeding bullet (I know that Simile is overused, but it's the only thing I could think of,) eventually landing on the number four. "Alright! I get to draw four cards, and you now take eight hundred points of damage!"

Haru: 7200

Hunter: 5500

"I now activate the effect of a card I drew, it's the monster card _Suspicious Gambler_! When he's drawn besides with that card effect, I can send him and any other cards in my hand that I don't need to the deck, shuffle it, and draw the same amount of cards that I sent in. So I send my _Suspicious Gambler_ to my deck and three other cards to my deck. But wait, there's more! When the card _shy showgirl_ is sent to the deck, I can draw two cards! With that, I can deal you 400 points of damage!"

Haru: 6800

Hunter: 5500

"So now, I shuffle my deck and draw the same number of cards I sent in. With that, I can deal you 800 points of damage!"

Haru: 6000

Hunter: 5500

"I now activate the spell card magical mallet! I can now send any unwanted cards from my hand to my deck and draw the same amount cards! I send four cards from my hand to my deck. I activate the effect of my _Stingy High-Roller_. When he's sent to the deck, I can drain five hundred of your life points!

Haru: 5500

Hunter: 6000

"I now draw four cards from my deck, and with that, I can deal you another 800 points of damage!"

Haru: 4700

Hunter: 6000

"I now summon the monster _Desperate Body Guard_!" 1300 ATK./1000 DEF./LEV.4/EARTH/ Warrior. It was a man with long, black hair wearing a white suit. He was holding a AK-47 in his hands. "With him, I can send one monster from my hand to my deck, shuffle it, and each turn, right before my battle phase, I can draw three cards. There is one defect, though. When the monster I sent back to my deck comes back to my hand, I lose half my life points. Now, I send back my _stingy high-roller_ to my deck. By the way, you lose another 500 life points!"

Haru: 4200

Hunter: 6500

"I now initiate my battle phase! With that, I draw three cards from my deck! So now, you lose another 600 life points!"

Haru: 3600

Hunter: 6500

"I end my turn by setting two cards face down. Face it, kid, you can't win."

"I-I must!" As Haru said this, his extra deck glowed with a white radiance. He drew his card and smiled. "I summon my _Technology Bot: Battle Master_!" 600 ATK./700 DEF./LEV. 2/EARTH/Machine/ Tuner "Now, you take 500 points of damage due to Evolution Ray!"

Haru: 3600

Hunter: 6000

"I now tune level five _heavy artillery_ with level 2 _battle master_ to create level nine _Technology Bot: Virus Distorter_!" 2400 ATK./2000 DEF./LEV. 7/LIGHT/Machine./Synchro. Basically, _Virus distorter_ was an android floating above the ground holding to energy scythes. It had a type of halo on its head, illuminating everything on its head. "_Virus distorter_ gain 1000 points of attack for each monster used to synchro summon it, including the tuner, so he gains 2000 points! Now _virus distorter_, attack _Desperate Bodyguard_ with energy fire wall!" The robot rotated his scythes to a certain angle and then crossed his arms. He swung his scythes, creating an intertwining energy blast that was heading right for the bodyguard. The energy blast hit him square in his chest, making the same kind of halo appear right in front of the body guard. The body guard toppled backwards, dissolving.

Haru: 3600

Hunter: 2900

"I end my turn."

"Nobody, and I mean nobody, shows me up like that! I now activate the spell card _half and double_! With it, I can reduce my life points by half and then play two monsters!"

Haru: 3600

Hunter: 1450

I first play _burly bouncer_!" 1800 ATK./1200 DEF./LEV. 4/DARK/Warrior/Tuner "And the other card I'm summoning is my _lustful showgirl_!" 1500 ATK./200 DEF./LEV.3/DARK/Warrior "I tune _burly bouncer_ with my _exodus gambler_ from my hand to create _grand dealer Lexar_!" 2100 ATK./1000 DEF./LEV. 8/DARK/ Fiend/Synchro.

"I don't think so! I activate the effect of my _Virus Distorter_! With it, I can get rid of 1000 of his attack points to negate the synchro summon of a monster!"

"I knew that was coming, that's why I had the trap card _Synchro retribution_! With it, I can negate the effect of a synchro monster you control and destroy it."

"No!"

"Now, _Lexar_ attack him directly! "

Haru: 1500

Hunter: 1450

"Finally, _lustful show girl_, attack him directly!"

"Not just yet! I activate my face down, _Last Resort_! With it, when I'm getting attacked directly, I can negate the attack and destroy your monster. Also, both me and you lose life points equal to the monster's attack!"

"That means-"

"That's exactly what it means!" a massive explosion took place, blasting away each player's life points and the Plexiglas.

Haru: 0000

Hunter: 0000

Haru picked up Rose and started to run, knocking into the Hunter, making him fall odwn. Haru kept running, and he thought he was in the clear. Boy was he wrong.

**Somewhere**

In the darkness, a kid sat, staring at a computer screen. His hands ready on the keyboard.

"Do it Skylar," a voice suddenly said on the intercom.

"Yes, Butler," said Skylar happily. He started tapping away on the keyboard, and a screen came up with a kid running with an unconscious girl in his hands. He then started rapidly tapping the keyboard, sending the little boy a little gift.

**In the alley**

At that moment when Haru thought he was in the clear, something whizzed pass his head, sticking into the wall in front of them. Haru slightly glanced at it. It was a dart.

"Crap, they're trying to tranquilize us!" Haru said as a second dart nearly hit him in the foot.

**Somewhere**

"It is so funny, human emotions."

"Just focus Skylar," said Butler over the live feed.

"Ok," Skylar was actually scared of Butler. He could be so creepy, and there is Butler's own theory of revenge. If you do something bad to him, it opens up the door and allows him to totally annihilate the people who opposed him.

**In the alley**

The mysterious attacker's aim was getting a lot better. A dart went right past him, the end of the dart sliding on Haru's skin. Haru then heard the whistling of another dart coming straight for him.

"Damn it!" he said as he jumped to the side of the alley. The dart went right where Haru just was. Haru sighed in relief. He then saw who, or what his attacker was. It was none other than a little hover droid with a little dart gun attached to it.

**Somewhere**

"That little brat!" Skylar said with a jolt as he saw that his target had side stepped his perfectly aimed dart. "Now! Computer, switch to fully automatic mode!"

**In the Alley**

The hover bot was going crazy now. The dart gun was going side to side, going faster and faster. Suddenly, a stream of darts came out of the end of the barrel of the gun.

"Crap!" There was no way to dodge to darts, and the bot was turning towards him. In about three seconds he would be impaled by about three darts. That sharp stinging pain never happened. When Haru looked up, he noticed that electrical volts were sparking on and off of the bot. It was vibrating rapidly, like it was about to-

"Explode!" Haru said as he ran away from the hover bot. It exploded, leaving nothing salvageable from it. After Haru got away, he panted hard, breathe taken away from the blast and running. He looked up to where his attacker should be. Nothing.

"That was close," said a voice as it stepped forward. Haru looked over to where it came from. He saw none other than Dexter Ito holding his laptop.

**Somewhere**

"What! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! What just happened to my bot?"

"What do you mean?"

"I lost its signal!

"Are you saying?"

"Yes I am! The bot just got blown away! Someone must have hacked into my bot and activated the self-destruct sequence!"

"Find the cause, and trace it. I will take care of it," and then Butler was gone. Skylar knew exactly who did it. He clenched his fists.

"Brother, you shall not ruin my plans this time. I swear it." And with that, Skylar walked off into the darkness.

**Sorry about not having a longer bout, but I really wanted to get to that action scene. I'm sure you guys understand. Anyway, I hope you do what I asked, with the whole suggest an arch-type. Next time, on King of Cards, Bullets Everywhere! See you later everybody! I hope you do my request!**


	9. Bullets Everywhere!

**Hello all my loyal fans. Welcome to the 9 chapter of king of cards. Of course, I'm also here, Zenzak101, but anyway, down to business. I'm probably going to either to make my chapters come out faster or come out longer, since I'm heading into summer vacation. Anyway, I have something new to say. Any cards that are ONLY are in the anime, I am going to underline. Got it? Because I am NOT repeating it. Also, if you're creating a Yugioh Fan fic of your own, I will allow you to use the cards ONLY if you give some credit to me. With that out of the way, I have one more thing to say. I am going to use one of my all-time favorite villains in the Yugioh 5ds series (Next to the old Kalin Kessler. Trust me, you can probably judge by the title. If not, you will figure it out as you go along. Sorry if I'm rambling on, but I really wanted to get something of my chest. By the way, I decide to make my fan fic a little interactive. I am offering a contest to all my loyal viewers. I need a little help coming up with new characters and deck types to use in my series because I have a fan ficer's worst nightmare: Writers Block (DUN DUN DUHHHHHHHHHH!) My top five pics will get their deck types in the series AND will have the character named after them. Five more runner ups will get their deck types in there, and will receive credit. Your entry must include any key cards for the arch type, the arch type's name, and the character's personality. You can enter by either PMing me or reviewing. Okay, on with the story!**

**New Domino Facility: Solitary Confinement**

Solitary confinement was a horrible thing. You got trapped in a Plexiglas case for the rest of your sentence, and every hour on the hour, they sent in a long spray of tear gas. It was torture. But for some people, they got lucky. Two years after his sentence, he would be free to finally reclaim his revenge on his arch nemesis.

The man in the Plexiglas case suddenly heard a struggle in the control room. He looked up and saw a figure in a black cape and a gray blue cape attacking the guards. He incapacitated them quickly, and then went for the lock. He placed some king of explosive on the door and he backed away. The device exploded, launching a green substance as far away as a couple of yards. The door instantly started to dissolve, and the figure walked in the room.

"Well, I have come to ask you a favor," asked the figure.

"What's in it for me?" asked the man.

"Freedom, for you and your wife, mister Lawton."

"Hmm," Lawton considered carefully, "I accept, but how are we going to get my wife Barbra?"

"Trust me."

**New Domino Park**

"Come on!" yelled Cho as she ran through the grass of New Domino City's grand 10 square mile park. He and Cho had snuck out again that day, mostly because their parents were on a business trip to America.

Suddenly, Cho bumped into a man standing in the middle of her path, making her fall down.

"Ow! Sorry mister!"

"You kids should really watch where you're going. I guess I will have to teach you a lesson of respect."

"Cho, stand back. I don't like the look of this guy." Haru's feeling was right. The man had a very intimidating aura, mostly because of the way he was standing and the creepy smile he had. He had tan skin and raven black hair that was tied into a short pony tail. He had eyes that were as brown a dirt. He wore white clothing with a green vest on. He wore khaki pants with a belt that had so many clips it was ridicules, and it also had a gun slot, kind of like what a cowboy would have.

"I challenge you to duel…" he said as he rotated his hand, signaling to Haru that he wanted him to stat his name.

"Haru."

"Alright, the names Lawton. Let's duel."

Haru: 4000

Lawton: 4000

"I'll let you go first."

"Fine! I'll start by playing the spell card _evolution ray_! With it, I can deal you 500 points of damage each time I summon a _technology bot_! Now, I summon _technology bot: Portal creator_!" 200 ATK./2000 DEF./LEV. 3/LIGHT/Machine "You now take 500 points of damage!"

Haru: 4000

Lawton: 3500

"Now I activate the effect of _portal creator_! Now, I can special summon a level four or lower _technology bot_ from my hand! So I summon _Technology Bot: Sniper Assassin_!" 1500 ATK./0 DEF./LEV. 4/EARTH/Machine. It was a tall android holding a long sniper rifle. "Now I activate the effect of _evolution ray_! You now take 500 damage!"

Haru: 4000

Lawton: 3000

"Ok, I now activate the spell card double summon! With it, I can summon another monster this turn! So I tribute my _sniper assassin_ and my _portal creator _to summon _technology bot: energy king_!" 2500 ATK. 1200 DEF./LEV. 8/LIGHT/Machine. It was basically a huge golem, fit with a plasma core and energy cannons. "You now take 500 points of damage!"

Haru: 4000

Lawton: 2500

"I now end my turn by setting two cards face down."

"Sorry to say this kid, but I have already won."

"How?"

"Like this! I'll set five cards face down and play the monster card Gatling Ogre!" 800 ATK./800 DEF./LEV.3/FIRE/Fiend "With that, I activate the effect of Gatling Ogre! I can now destroy as many spells and traps as I want on my field, and deal you 800 points of damage for each one destroyed!"

"That means!"

"That's right! You lose!" Haru yelled as he got pummeled by bullets.

Haru: 0000

Lawton: 2500

Haru dropped to his knees, overwhelmed. He was breathing hard. He had never been defeated that badly.

"Haru!" yelled Cho as she ran over to him. Haru was devastated. He didn't say anything; all he could do was look to the ground.

"He's fine. That's the general reaction when people lose to me. He actually will be fine in a couple of days, maybe a month, give or take. Now, down to business. I need to take him with me to my contractors HQ."

"Y-Your with them! The hunters!" Haru suddenly said.

"Haru? How do you know about the hunters?"

"T-they came to me in a dream one night, my monster cards, that is. They, they gave me a special card." Cho was stunned. He actually was one of the people who was supposed to help defeat the hunters.

"I am to, Haru." Haru looked up and stared at Cho. He started to tear up.

"Oh no! M-my own sister is part of the legendary five! And I can't even protect her from this guy!" Haru was completely falling apart.

"Don't worry, Haru. I can take care of myself. You don't have to keep on protecting me."

"Cho?"

"If you keep protecting me, how am I going to learn how to protect myself? This time, I'm going to protect you." Cho then turned her attention towards Lawton. "You! I'll duel you, but if I win, you leave us alone. But if you win, me and him will go peacefully."

"Alright. I'll face you! As like before, I'll let you go first.

Cho: 4000

Lawton: 4000

"I'll start by activating the field spell _forest of life_! With it, each turn we gain life points equal to the number of monsters we have on the field times three hundred."

"Okay."

"Now, I summon _Unicorn of Light_!" 1500 ATK./1500 DEF./LEV. 4/LIGHT/Beast "With it, I activate the spell card _meeting of the unicorns_! With it, if I have either _unicorn of light or darkness_ on the field, I can special summon the other one from my deck, hand, or graveyard. So now, welcome out _unicorn of darkness_!" 1500 ATK./1500 DEF./LEV.4/DARK/Beast "Now, I can release both my unicorns to special summon out _Solar and Lunar Unicorn_!" (This is for both of them) ? ATK./ ? DEF./LEV. 8/DARK and LIGHT/Beast "Each of my unicorns gains 1500 attack and defense for every unicorn on the field, including themselves! So by my count, both of them gains 3000 attack points!"

"What?"

'I set two cards face down and end my turn."

"Alright! I play five cards face down and summon Gatling Ogre!" 800 ATK./800 DEF./LEV. 3/FIRE/ Fiend "With this, I can destroy as many spell and trap cards as I want to inflict 800 points of damage for each one destroyed!"

"I activate the effect of _Lunar Unicorn_! With it, once per turn, I can select one card on the field and place it face down!"

"No! That can't be!"

"That's not all! I activate the effect of _Solar Unicorn_! I now can flip one card face up on the field, negating any flip effect! So I flip face up your Gatling ogre! I can now activate the trap card _flip tornado_! I can only activate this card when an opponent's card has been flipped face up and then down of vice versa. When this card is activated, I can destroy the card that was flipped and deal you damage equal to the attack and defense of it!"

"What!" yelled Lawton when he got slammed into by a huge twister.

Cho: 4000

Lawton: 2400

"It's your turn!"

"Thank you mister Lawton. Now, I gain 600 life points due to _forest of life_."

Cho: 4600

Lawton: 2400

"Now, I attack you directly using my _darkness unicorn_!"

"Not so fast! I activate a trap card from graveyard, _Showdown_! I can now special summon a monster from my deck when I get a direct attack, and I can choose the battle position! I choose none other than blaster ogre!" 3000 ATK./3000 DEF./LEV. 7/FIRE/Fiend "And I place him in defense mode! That means that your attacks this turn are totally nullified!"

"Wait a moment! I play the trap card _call of the unicorns_! I can now release both my _solar and lunar unicorns _to special summon from my deck, hand, or graveyard _Twilight Unicorn_!" 3000 ATK./3000 DEF./LEV. 12/DARK/Beast "Now, first thing is that _twilight unicorn_ is treated both as a dark and light monster. Now I activate the effect of _twilight unicorn_! It now gains 100 attack for every unicorn in the graveyard, so it gains another 400 attack points!"

"No!"

"That's right! Now, twilight unicorn, attack Lawton's Blaster Ogre with Twilight fall!" _Twilight unicorn's_ horn suddenly lit up with a bright, and slightly dull radiance and then shot up into the sky, exploding into a big ball of light and darkness. Suddenly, the ball of positive and negative energy fell from the sky, crushing Lawton's Blaster Ogre."

"Your turn." Haru looked at Cho with surprise. She was destroying the guy that had beaten Haru in a mere turn. Even so, she had not only kept her life points the same, she had gained them.

"Nobody has or will ever beat me! I play the spell card monster reborn! With it, I can resurrect one monster from either mine or your graveyard to come to my field. The monster I choose is blaster ogre in attack mode!" 3000 ATK./3000 DEF./LEV. 7/FIRE/Fiend "Now I activate the effect of blaster ogre! I can now destroy one monster from your side of the field with the most attack points and inflict damage to you equal to half its attack points!"

"Cho!"

"Haru, I got this. I activate the effect of _twilight unicorn_! Once per turn, I can flip one card face up, and face down. I choose to place your _blaster ogre_ face down.

"Come on!"

"Okay! I draw, and I gain 300 points due to my _forest of life_!"

Cho: 4900

Lawton: 2400

"Now, I summon my monster card _spear unicorn_!" 1900 ATK./1500 DEF./LEV. 4/LIGHT/Beast. It was a white unicorn with a long, LONG horn with a sharp point. "Now I attack with _spear unicorn_!"

"You really think I should be afraid of that?"

"No, but you should be afraid of its ability! When _spear unicorn_ attacks a face down, I can automatically destroy it!"

"What!" Lawton said as the unicorn charged the face down card, spearing it with its very sharp and long horn. The card shattered into a billion pieces, eventually disappearing.

"Now! _Twilight unicorn_, attack with twilight fall!" The unicorn, again, shot up a ray of light and darkness, which exploded in the sky. The orb of light and darkness in created started to fall down, falling on Lawton, finishing off his life points.

Cho: 4900

Lawton: 0000

**Somewhere:**

"Hmm, it seems we'll have to change to plan B Butler."

"Do whatever it takes Skylar. You have my permission. Just don't hurt the subjects."

"My pleasure!"

**New Domino Park**

"No! I can't lose!" Suddenly, Lawton grabbed his head and started to groan in pain. Then his eyes rolled back into his head and he toppled over. Cho and Haru started to walk away, but they stopped cold when they heard a laugh, but it wasn't Lawton's laugh, it was somebody else's. They looked around, but the only person around was Lawton. Something was weird with him, first of all, his eyes were glowing purple.

Lawton got up and started stumbling towards Cho and Haru. They started to run away from Lawton, who was now running weird, kind of disorientated, like when you lose a lot of blood. The chase lasted about five minutes, until the Lawton fell down and broke his leg. Somehow, he was still laughing.

"What's wrong with you?" Haru asked.

'You're probably wondering what happened to Lawton? Well allow me to explain: every human being has a certain Gene, what the hunter's call an obedience Gene. With a certain amount of technology, I can control this Gene, which then would allow me to have complete control of a body. The gene is a very ingenious technological breakthrough, I must admit, but I can still come up with better ones.

"Who are you?' asked Cho curiously.

"A hunter."

"No, what's your name?"

"Ah, you mean by human names. I am the hunter named Skylar, tech-master of the hunters."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Ah, I'm not allowed to reveal it to you just yet. You will have to see for yourselves when the time comes. Down to the point. I know both of you have heard of the weapon we're building, A.K.A. the dimension ray?"

"Yes," both kids said at the same time.

"Good. That will be operational in a week in a half. You have until then to find the rest of your group, find the headquarters, and defeat us. If you're too late, the ray will activate, drilling a passageway through dimensions, allowing us to go to the duel spirit's dimension. You have to do all of this while people controlled by the gene are trying to stall you. It seems like an impossible task, I know. But if your precious duel monsters said you could, I guess you stand a chance. But allow me to explain why you guys were chosen. Basically, all of you five are missing something."

"What?" asked a Cho.

"All of you 'legendary' duelist's are missing one thing from your bodies: You, my friends, are missing an obedience gene."

"What!" asked Haru.

"That's exactly why your precious duel monster's asked you to do this job. It isn't fate that you'll win, its absolute luck. The only reason you guys were chosen was because you couldn't be effect by my computer program. How does it feel to be betrayed?" Then suddenly the purple glowing in Lawton's eyes ceased and Lawton collapsed.

Haru clenched his fists, angry. Cho looked down at the ground. She looked over towards Haru.

"Haru, I know what you're thinking. Think about it, even though that kid might have been telling the truth, we still stand the best chance at beating the hunters."

"I'm not letting anyone of you guys risk your lives for this. They seem like a powerful source, and I don't, doubt that they have strong connections."

"Haru, we can and will risk our lives for this. We need to stop them from doing this Haru."

"Cho, I won't let my own sister almost die because of me."

"Haru, you saw me in the duel with Lawton. I can take a stand myself. I can and will defeat these hunters."

"You don't understand Cho, I've seen one of them duel, and I actually dueled him as well. I barely made it out of there without getting captured. I almost lost to him if I had not activated last resort and escaped with Rose.

'Wait a minute Haru; Rose Fudo? She's one of the ones who doesn't have an obedience gene?"

"Yes, so is Dexter."

"Dexter?"

"Yes, he saved me and Rose from that genius of a kid. He overrided on of his inventions and activated the self-destruct sequences."

"Haru, we have four of the duelists already. We just need to find the fifth one and then we have to find and beat the hunters."

"I know, but I just don't want anyone to get hurt."

"No one will get hurt."

"How do you know?"

"I just know." And with that, Haru and Cho walked back to their pent house, not saying another word. They were now aware of the dangers that laid ahead of them in the future.

**Somewhere**

"That was a fine experiment, wouldn't you say Butler?"

"Yes it was Skylar, a fine job indeed."

"We are now almost to victory!"

"Tomorrow, Skylar, activate the Gene on four people, and send them to our little geneless friends. One to Rose, one to Haru, one to Cho, and one to Dexter."

"Don't worry; I'll take care of Dexter myself."

**I did this chapter in a record time of four hours. Two in the night, two in the morning. (Fist pump) Any way, I hope you all consider my contest, and I hope to hear from you all soon. Alright, by the way, I did the whole Lawton thing because I really don't think his character was laid out to its full potential, like they did with Kalin. And by the way, to all of you who were wondering, about this, I will make Cho use thunder unicorn, voltaic bicorn, and lighting tricorn eventually. They are just to awesome. I give all credit to Dan the Fan Man (Who is a really close friend with me) for giving me this idea. I also give credit to him because he helped me come up with three of the deck types for the hunters and a couple of generic characters. I also give even more credit to my brother Donald A.K.A. RyuzakiMK7 who has given me the idea for Butler's deck (Draw Power). He should be making a yugioh Fan fic of his own and an IS: Infinite Stratos fan fic soon, if you want to check it out. I'll give you guys the OK when it's up and the name of the story. (If you have seen the show IS: Infinite Stratos) Well, next time, Activate the Gene! Later everybody!**


	10. Activate the Gene

**Okay! I am gonna try my absolute best for this chapter! Trust me, there is gonna be so much dueling it's ridiculous. Also, I'm desperately trying to expand my community, the yugioh 5ds society. If you have any story's to run by me or you want to be part of it, just ask me. Remember, there still is a little time left to get your entries in for my contest. I'd day the contest is over when I get chapter 11 up. But if you want to send me your ideas afterwards, that's cool. I know how it feels to be stuck with ideas. Anyway.. LETS GET THIS CHAPTER ROLLING!**

**HQ of the Hunters**

"Skylar, activate the gene."

"Sure thing Butler gene activated, calibrating targets. It seems our best targets would be Tommy Johnson, a Nature spirit deck user; a girl named Sakura Kondo, a lockdown deck user; and a guy named Eiji Goto, he uses a fire deck."

"I don't care if they had a Watt Deck! Can they beat every one of those troublesome chosen ones?"

"Yes, if you were to send them towards the right target. I'm now activating the Gene," Skylar said as he pressed a button on his keyboard.

**New Domino Park**

"Feel the rhythm, man!" said Tommy Johnson as he was playing his Tambourine. He was wearing stripped trousers with a yellow shirt underneath. He was barefoot and had a thick, bushy beard. He also wore a pair of magenta shaded glasses and had a long pony-tail. Suddenly, he grabbed his head and started to groan in pain. When he got up, his expression was darker, and he walked off towards the inside of New Domino Park.

**Duel Academy**

Sakura Kondo wasn't 'little miss popular' in school, probably because of the lack of social activity. She was sitting on a bench, reading her book, when she had a killer migraine. It was tolerable at first, than it grew out of hand. She dropped her book and grabbed her head, trying to stop the pulsing pain.

When she lifted her head, she had a creepy grin on her face. She got up and walked off towards New Domino's shopping district.

**New Domino Gym**

Eiji Goto stood there, lifting huge forty pound weights with his hands. He kept lifting them. Actually, he kind of not only wanted to feel the burn, he kind of enjoyed it. He liked everything having to do with fire.

Suddenly, he dropped his weights and grabbed his head, trying to control the unbearable pain in his head. When he picked his head up again, he had a smug look on his face, and he left the premise of the gym and headed towards the Sky Needle Hotel.

**HQ for the Hunters**

Skylar laughed in sheer joy. Human will power was way too easy to control. He looked over to Butler, who was standing in the corner.

"Okay, I'm going to be leaving, Butler. When me, and the other three get to their positions, press the button on the computer to activate the time seals."

"I know, I know," Butler said with a yawn. With that, Skylar walked out of the room and towards his brother, who was at home.

"Hehe, try and stop my experiments now, brother."

**New Domino Shopping District**

Haru looked around the shopping district; something odd had to be here. A teenager suddenly dropped a soda can, but it never hit the ground. It just floated there, in midair. The more Haru looked around, the more it got strange. Everything had stopped, but him and a girl with raven black hair and red glasses. She had a glowing yellow mark on her neck, and she was walking towards him.

"I am here to challenge you to a duel, if you win, I'll let you leave my time seal. But if I win, you will come with me and submit to the hunters. _Oh no! They were using the obedience gene on her!_

**Heart of New Domino Park**

Rose walked down the path, looking for a hunter. Surely they would be in an isolated, dark place like this. All she saw were birds, and lots of them. Cardinals, Robins, and Blue jays were among them. Suddenly, a bird froze in midflight, not to mention every other bird in the area. The only thing that was moving was her, and a strange hippie in front of her.

"Hey, if you can like, defeat me in a duel, I will allow you to escape my time seal. But if you lose, I can take you to the Hunters."

"Not a chance, mister! I'm not going down!"

**The Sky Needle Hotel**

Cho got out of the pool on the very top level of her pent house. She threw her towel into a nearby pool chair. She never heard it make contact. She turned her head and e=what she saw made her jaw drop. The towel was hovering in midair. The entire pool was surrounded with a blue circle with strange markings.

"Well, it seems that you have discovered my time seal. You now have no choice but to duel me. If you beat me, I will allow you to escape the time seal. If you don't win, I will force you to come with me to the HQ of the hunters," a guy said behind her. She was staring at a red haired man with streaks of silver in his hair.

"Fine by me!"

Cho: 4000

Eiji: 4000

"I'll start! I play the spell card called _hall of one thousand infernos_! With it, I can deal you 200 points of damage for every time you take effect damage except for this effect. I now activate the spell card molten destruction! Now, every fire type on the field gains 500 ATK. Points but loses 400 DEF.! Now, I play the monster card_ Blaze Chevalier Knight_!" 1800 ATK./ 200 DEF./LEV. 4/FIRE/Pyro. Basically it was a knight with red armor with a flame sword and a helmet that was on fire. "Now, I activate its effect! While it's on the field and I have molten Destruction out, I can inflict to you damage for every card in your hand times 200!"

Cho: 3000

Eiji: 4000

"Now, I activate the effect of my_ Hall of One Thousand Infernos_! I can now inflict to you 200 points of damage!"

Cho: 2800

Eiji: 4000

"I end my turn with a face down!"

"I draw! I activate the spell card _Undoing of Harms_! Now, if my life points are lower than yours, I can get my life points equal with yours by regenerating mine, or damaging yours! I choose to damage your life points!"

Cho: 2800

Eiji: 2800

"I now summon out to my field _Vanguard Unicorn_!" 1750 ATK./1200 DEF./LEV. 3/EARTH/Beast/ Tuner. It was a unicorn with a bunch of silver armor on it. "I now activate the effect of _Vanguard Unicorn_! I can now special summon a unicorn monster from my hand with less attack points! So now, I play the monster card _Hope Unicorn_!" 300 ATK./400 DEF./LEV. 2/LIGHT/Beast. It was a little unicorn with a very happy expression on its face. "Now, I tune up level three_ vanguard unicorn_ and level two _hope unicorn_ to synchro summon level five Thunder Unicorn!" 2200 ATK./1800 DEF./LEV. 5/LIGHT/Beast/Synchro "I now activate the quick play spell _unicorn unity_! When I have thunder unicorn on the field, I can now send to the graveyard either voltaic bicorn or lightning unicorn to my graveyard to double the attack of thunder unicorn for the turn! Now thunder unicorn, attack _Blaze Chevalier Knight_!"

Cho: 2800

Eiji: 700

"I end my turn."

"Nobody hits me like that! I activate the spell card _Heat Wave_! Now I can play as many fire monsters from my hand as possible! I summon_ Blaze Chevalier Knight_," 1800 ATK./200 DEF./LEV. 4/FIRE/ Pyro " By the way, you take an extra 800 points of damage, that is included with my_ hall of one thousand infernos_ damage!"

Cho: 2000

Eiji: 700

"I also summon _Inferno Synchron_!" 1300 ATK./ 1500 DEF./LEV. 2/FIRE/Pyro/Tuner. It was a little fire devil with a horn and a trident."I tune my level four _Blaze Chevalier Knight_ with my level two_ Inferno Synchron_ To synchro summon _Inferno Chevalier Knight_!" 2100 ATK./1000 DEF./LEV. 6/FIRE/Pyro/ Synchro. It was a larger version of_ Blaze Chevalier Knight_, exept it's armor was redder and it was totally on fire. "Now I activate the effect of _Inferno Chevalier Knight_! I can now deal you 400 points of damage for every card in your hand when he's synchro summoned!"

Cho: 800

Eiji: 700

"Also, you take another 200 points of damage!"

Cho: 600

Eiji: 700

"Now, my _Chevalier Knight_ attacks your thunder unicorn!" The knight jumped up in the air and lunged towards the unicorn, spearing it through its neck. The unicorn whinnied in pain and shattered like glass.

Cho: 300

Eiji: 700

"I end by setting a card face down and end my turn."

"I draw! I play the tuner monster _Rainbow unicorn_!" 900 ATK./0 DEF./LEV. 3/LIGHT/Beast/Tuner. It was a white unicorn with a mane with every color of the visible color spectrum. It also had a horn of pure light. "I now initiate my battle phase!"

"Are you serious? You're gonna beat me with that thing?"

"Now, Thunder Unicorn comes back to my side of the field when I initiate my battle phase! I activate the trap card urgent tuning! I can now synchro summon during my battle phase!"

"What!"

"Now, I tune level five thunder unicorn with level three_ Rainbow Unicorn_ to synchro summon Lightning Tricorn!" 2800 ATK./ 2000 DEF./LEV. 8/LIGHT/Beast/Synchro. "Now, I activate the effect of _rainbow unicorn_! If I synchro summon a beast type monster with it, I can halve it's attack points and have it attack directly!"

"No!" Eiji said as the tricorn started running towards the Chevalier. The Chevalier grabbed his blade. Instead, the tricorn started running up a rainbow, over the monster. The tricorn closed its eyes, focusing, when it was halfway up the rainbow, a huge thunder storm was overhead. A huge lightning strike hit the Tricorn dead center, and it continued to run, gaining speed as it was heading down the back arch of the rainbow. The unicorn was now surrounded by volts of electricity, (I'm just using this as a comparison)it was like looking at Pikachu using Volt tackle. At the bottom of the rainbow, the tricorn lowered its head, pointing one of its three horns at Eiji. It speared him through the heart, sending billions of volts of electricity through is body. The blast sent him backwards towards the edge of the mystic circle, and he bounce of an invisible wall, and he fell unconscious. The circle started to disappear, slowly. Cho sighed in relief. She looked over towards where the man had flown. He was nowhere to be seen; he had disappeared without a trace. She shook her head and walked back into the pent house.

**New Domino Park**

Rose: 4000

Tommy: 4000

"I'll take the first move, man! I'll start by playing _nature spirit Jack Rabbit_!" 400 ATK./600 DEF./ LEV.1/EARTH/Beast. It was a very tiny bunny that was transparent. "I'll set two cards face down and my turn, man."

"Alright! I play the monster card _pixie of the rose field_!" 600 ATK./1600 DEF./LEV. 1/LIGHT/Fairy With it, I can add one _great rose field_ to my hand from my deck! I now play it!" The field changed from a forest to a huge and wonderful rose field. "Now, each standby phase, each player gains 500 life points!"

"Oh! I get it, man. You know, with the good vibes from the flowers and all. Very cool."

"Can you just be quiet for a minute? Also, every Fairy, Beast, Insect, Beast, and Plant types gain an extra 500 attack points! Since I have both a _great rose field_ and _a rose field monster_ in play, I can special summon from my hand _Lass of the Rose field_!" 100 ATK./0 DEF/LEV. 1/EARTH/Warrior. It was a girl with blonde hair wearing a pink dress. "Now! I tribute my _Lass and Pixie of the rose field_ to special summon _Protector of the rose field_ in defense mode!" 100 ATK./2000 DEF./LEV. 6/EARTH/Warrior. It was a big, white skinned man holding a big, steel shield. "I set two cards face down and end my turn."

"I now summon _Nature spirit Humming Bird_!" 1000 ATK./200 DEF./LEV. 3/WIND/Winged-Beast. It was a transparent humming bird. "My _Humming Bird_ can now blow away every spell and trap card on the field!" The humming bird kept flapping its wings, causing the spell and trap cards to blow away in the wind. "Now, my_ Jack Rabbit_ attacks your protector!"

"I guess you want to lose."

"Wait man! When my _Jack Rabbit_ attacks, or is attacked, I can bounce both monsters to their hand right before the damage step!"

"No!"

"Now, my _humming bird_ attacks you directly!"

Rose: 3000

Tommy: 4000

"I end my turn, man."

"I play the spell card Pseudo Space! With it, once per turn, I can remove from play one field spell card from my graveyard in order to have this card have that name and its effect!" The entire field turned into a huge flat surface, with square polygons all over the place. "I now remove from play my_ great rose field_ to have Pseudo Space gain its effect!" The land of polygons tan turned into an imitation of the great rose field, but it was obvious that it wasn't the real thing. "With that, I special summon _Hero of the Rose field_!" 2100 ATK./100 DEF./LEV. 6/EARTH/Warrior. It was a guy in a pink super hero outfit. "Now, I special summon _Worker Bee of the Rose Field_ since I have a great rose field on the field." 200 ATK./100 DEF./LEV. 1/ WIND/Insect/Tuner. It was a bee, except it was holding a very sharp lance instead of having a stinger. "Now, I tune my Worker Bee with my Hero to synchro summon_ Paladin of the Rose field_!" 2500 ATK./2000 DEF./LEV. 7/EARTH/Warrior "Now, I can discard one card from my hand to the graveyard in order to destroy one card on your field! I choose your humming bird!" The Paladin rallied his horse and started galloping towards the humming bird. He stood up on the white stallion, on hand holding the reigns, on hand holding his sword. Suddenly he jumped and slashed the bird in half, and he landed sitting down on the horse.

"Wait, man! How did that dude get to be at 3000?"

"Since_ the great rose field_ is out for the turn due to Pseudo Space, he gains 500 attack points since he isn't affected by the effect of_ great rose field_. So since that answers your question, I can now attack you directly with my Paladin with a 500 bonus! Go, rose line!" The Paladin pulled a rose out of a satchel on the side of the horse. He threw it up into the air, and then swung at it. The rose gave out an energy so powerful, it put the sun to shame. The energy was controlled into a straight line, heading straight for Tommy. It went right through him. He groaned in pain, and he collapsed to his knees.

Rose: 3000

Tommy: 1000

"That wasn't nice, man!"

"Whatever! It's your turn!"

"I discard _Nature Spirit Unicorn_ to special summon _Nature Spirit Elk_!" 1600 ATK./700 DEF./ LEV.4/EARTH/Beast. It was a transparent elk.

"Now, when _Nature spirit unicorn_ is discarded, it can be special summoned." 1500 ATK./100 DEF./LEV. 4/EARTH/Beast. Again, it was a transparent unicorn. "Now, I can release them both order to special summon from my hand_ Nature Spirit Black Bear_!" 2800 ATK./2000 DEF./LEV. 7/EARTH/Beast Warrior. It was a transparent Black Bear holding two battle axes. "If I'm not mistaken, your Pseudo Space has run out! So your paladins back to his regular attack!"

"No!"

"Now, _black bear dude_, attack her paladin using blood–lust Maul!" The bear roared a fierce roar and started to slowly run towards the paladin, slowly picking up speed. It never got to its target. Instead, it bounced off an invisible barrier. Not only that, it froze in mid-air.

"What?" asked the hippie.

"My _delay attack_, that's what."

**Flashback: In the alley**

Rose woke up slowly, her head feeling like it was getting beaten like a drum.

"Hey, don't try to move too much, Rose."

"Whose, whose there?"

"It's us, Haru and Dexter."

"Who's Dexter?"

"Just one of the legendary 5 duelists. Pleasure to meet you."

"Rose, he just saved us from getting captured from the hunters."

"He did?"

"Yes, he did."

"Okay, but we have troubling matters on our hands. That hunter you tied with Haru, will be coming by any second, we need to hide. Suddenly, around the corner, they heard a shuffling noise.

"Oh no! They found us!' Whispered Dexter. He hurried everybody into an opening in a fence. They ran through a couple of yards, but they lost the hunter.

Suddenly, Haru looked at Rose and said, "Rose, I've been thinking about your deck for a while, and I think it could use this, since you're good at one turn comebacks." He handed Rose the trap card _delay attack_. It's the trap card I used to beat Dexter.

"Hey! You barely won!"

"Calm yourself, Dexter. Basically, what it does is it can delay the attack of a monster, and it ends the battle phase. The next turn, the opponent skips his main phase and continues on towards the battle phase, where the attack proceeds towards the monster with the highest attack, if you don't have any monsters, you get attacked directly."

"Thank you, Haru, but don't you need this for your deck?"

"Nah, I got a couple of spares at my home, so it really doesn't matter."

"Ok, I'll use it to its best! By the way, I have something for you deck…"

**Reality**

"With _delay attack_, I can stop your attack, and end the battle phase! But next turn, if your monster is still there, it will attack the monster with the highest attack on my side of the field, only, if it's still there."

"No!"

"My turn! I activate the effect of _Paladin of the rose field_! I can now discard one card from my hand to destroy one card you control! So now, my Paladin, destroy his bear!" The Paladin, again rallied his horse and ran towards the bear, which was still frozen in the air. The stallion ran right under the bear, and the paladin raised his sword. This combination split the bear in half.

"Now, my Paladin, attack him directly using Rose line!" The Paladin pulled out hi Rose and repeated the slash. It released the energy, Wiping away Tommy's life points.

Rose: 3000

Tommy: 0000

Tommy went flying. He hit the invisible wall of the time seal so hard, it made blood fly out of his mouth. Rose sighed and looked at the sky. The birds trapped in the time seal were starting to move again. She looked back towards where Tommy was supposed to be. He was gone, without a trace. Even though Rose wanted to investigate, she didn't. She walked off, out of the park.

**Shopping District**

Haru: 4000

Sakura: 4000

"I hope you don't mind, but I'll go first! I'll start by activating the spell card _Harmony Rays_! With it, we each gain a 1000 life points."

Haru: 5000

Sakura: 5000

"Now, I activate the spell card final countdown! Now, I can get rid of two thousand life points, and in twenty turns, you lose the duel." A purple circle then appeared around the field, with one purple flame on it.

Final Countdown Count: 1

Haru: 5000

Sakura: 3000

"I now play the spell card messenger of peace! With it, you are now limited to using monsters with less then 1500 ATK!

"What?"

"But there is a cost, each turn, I must sacrifice 100 life points. Now, I set two cards face down and end my turn."

"Alright! Now, I play _Technology Bot: Micro Fighter_!" 1000 ATK./1000 DEF./LEV. 1/EARTH/ Machine "Now,_ micro fighter_, attack her directly!"

"Not so fast, I activate the trap cards Wall of Revealing Light and Solemn Wishes! With wall of revealing light, I can pay life points in intervals of 1000, and a monster must be a high enough attack to be able to attack. I get rid of 2000!"

"But that means!"

"Yes, you now can't attack!"

"So! Your life points are still low!"

"But that's what solemn wishes comes in, with it, every time I draw a card, I gain 500 Life points!"

"So basically, as long as you have those two cards out, I can't do any attacking?"

"That's correct. Do you end?"

"Yes."

Final Countdown Count: 2

Haru: 5000

Sakura: 1500

"I now lose 100 life points."

Haru: 5000

Sakura: 1400

"I set one card face down end my turn."

Final Countdown Count: 3

"Alright! I set one card face down, and end my turn."

Final countdown count: 4

Haru: 5000

Sakura: 1800 (I'm just gonna do this before each of her turns)

"I set one card face down-"

"I activate my trap, _exhaust fumes_! With it, when you place a card face down, I can deal you damage equal to the number of cards in your spell and trap card zone times five hundred!"

"I don't think so, I can tribute from my hand _Sealer Witch_ in order to negate the activation of a spell card, and then you must remove from play every copy of that card from play."

"No."

"Now, I summon my _Lockdown knight_ in defense mode!" 1400 ATK./1300 DEF./LEV. 3/EARTH/ Warrior. It was a man in a red armor holding a chain with a lock attached to it. "Now, you lose monster zones equal to the number of spell and trap cards on my field! So you lose four zones!"

"What!"

"Your turn."

Final Countdown Count: 5

Haru drew his card, looked at it and smiled. "I activate the spell card heavy storm!"

"What!"

**Flashback**

"Thank you, Haru, but don't you need this for your deck?"

"Nah, I got a couple of spares at my home, so it really doesn't matter."

"Ok, I'll use it to its best! By the way, I have a card for you," she said as she handed Haru a card. He looked at and saw the card heavy storm.

"Why are you giving me this rare card? Don't you need it?"

"Not really. My strategy requires that I have a great rose field on the field. That card would obviously would ruin the strategy."

"Thanks Rose, this will come in handy."

**Reality **

"Now, when heavy storm is activated, I can destroy every spell and trap card on the field! So, your lockdown cards are gone, and your lock down knight is useless! Now, I release my_ micro fighter_ to special summon _technology bot: Salvager_!" 2000 ATK./0 DEF./LEV. 5/EARTH/Machine "Now, with it, I can special summon a _technology bot_ from my graveyard! I now summon back _micro fighter_!"_ Salvager_ reached into a portal. When the claw came back, it was holding _micro fighter_. "I can now special summon _Technology Bot: Titanium Samurai_!" 2000 ATK./0 DEF./LEV. 3/EARTH/Machine "When_ titanium samurai_ is special summoned, I can destroy one card you control!" The samurai started running towards the knight at high speeds. He jumped up and went out of the visible spectrum. About a second later, he was visible on the other side of the knight. The knight collapsed, disintegrating.

"Now! _Salvager_, attack her directly!" The robot swung back its crane, then it swung it forward, grabbing Sakura. It then sent an electrical pulse down the chord, shocking the living heck out of Sakura. She crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

Haru: 5000

Sakura: 0000

Time then started to move regular again. Haru then looked back towards Sakura, but she was gone, leaving no trace.

**Roof of Apartment Complex**

Dexter stood on the top of his apartment building, overlooking the city. Dexter now knew the truth about his little brother's disappearance. He couldn't believe it. Not in a million years.

"Why hello brother," a recognizable voice said behind him, then t turned evil, "What a pleasant surprise."

"Skylar, why did you join the hunters?"

"Why? WHY? Is there a simpler answer then envy? I hated you! I wanted something I could look onto with a smile! And you always took that away from me! Then came the day where I built the PSY reactor!"

"You know that that project was pure evil!"

"Stop flattering me, I insist," he said in a sarcastic tone, then he pointed over dramatically towards Dexter, "You know that project was pure genius! We could've drained the psychic energy from the psychic duelists and turned it into electricity! But no, you had to stop me! And look what happened to me!" Skylar lifted up the bang that covered his right eye. All the skin there was burned off, it looked like a fresh burn. "This burn will never heal, due to the energy leak YOU caused!"

"It burned me as well!" Dexter lifted down the collar of his shirt to reveal a gray, circular burn on his chest, "I did that to protect you from your own envy, Skylar. You have to clear your mind and see the truth!"

"Truth? I'll I see is a brother that craves all the attention! I was always in your shadow, Dexter! Didn't you ever care that I wanted to be as famous as you were?"

"I can't believe that my brother was so blinded by envy that he actually had to join the Hunters."

"Now is my ultimate accomplishment! Now, I invented the obedience gene controller, a machine that can be used to control people to do your bidding. And soon, I will invent the Dimension Laser. I will be unstoppable!" With that, Skylar started to laugh hysterically.

"Brother, I must protect you from your own stupidity."

"I'm not your brother! I, I will destroy you!"

**Sorry about the long chapter. Also, I just had to play the jealous brother card. Alright, next time: Family Reunion. See you later everybody!**


	11. Family Reunion

**Alright! This is the next chapter in the King of Cards. This one, sadly, will have only one duel. But this one will be totally epic, but short. Alright, let's get this chapter rolling.**

**Apartment Complex Rooftop**

"You know that that project was pure evil!"

"Stop flattering me, I insist," he said in a sarcastic tone, then he pointed over dramatically towards Dexter, "You know that project was pure genius! We could've drained the psychic energy from the psychic duelists and turned it into electricity! But no, you had to stop me! And look what happened to me!" Skylar lifted up the bang that covered his right eye. All the skin there was burned off, it looked like a fresh burn. "This burn will never heal, due to the energy leak YOU caused!"

"It burned me as well!" Dexter lifted down the collar of his shirt to reveal a gray, circular burn on his chest, "I did that to protect you from your own envy, Skylar. You have to clear your mind and see the truth!"

"Truth? I'll I see is a brother that craves all the attention! I was always in your shadow, Dexter! Didn't you ever care that I wanted to be as famous as you were?"

"I can't believe that my brother was so blinded by envy that he actually had to join the Hunters."

"Now is my ultimate accomplishment! Now, I invented the obedience gene controller, a machine that can be used to control people to do your bidding. And soon, I will invent the Dimension Laser. I will be unstoppable!" With that, Skylar started to laugh hysterically.

"Brother, I must protect you from your own stupidity."

"I'm not your brother! I, I will destroy you!" A strange aura started to surround Skylar as he talked. Then, a ring surrounded the two of them, and everything basically, just stopped.

"Time seal?"

"Why yes, yes it is."

**Duel Start**

Dexter: 4000

Skylar: 4000

"I'll take the first move! I'll set two cards face down and end my turn!"

"Is that all, Skylar?"

"Face down cards make all the difference, Dexter."

"Okay! I'll start by playing _Archives Cyben_!" 1600 ATK./1800 DEF./LEV. 4/LIGHT/Thunder. It was a white being with white hair, and was floating on a little point.

"It seems you still have that same cybren deck. Well, I've constructed an entire anti light deck for myself to use against you!" Dexter groaned at his own stupidity. Why hadn't he seen that Skylar would use an anti-light deck? "When you summon your _Archives Cybren_, I activate the trap card _Chaos Light_! With it, when you summon a light type monster, I can equip it to it. Now, it can't be used for a summon of any kind and each turn, you take 200 points of damage!"

"No!"

"Now, I activate the trap elemental absorber! I can now tribute one monster from my hand, and then any monster matching it's attribute can't attack while it's on the field. I tribute the monster card _Ally of Justice: Hallowed Light_!"

"But that's a dark monster!"

"I know, but when it's in my hand, it's treated as a light monster! Basically, now all light monsters can't attack!"

"I set a card face down and end my turn."

"Now, I activate the spell card _Ally Gift_! Now, I can give you an _Ally of Justice token_, while at a cost, you take 1000 life point damage!" Dexter was hit with a beam of darkness, surrounded by a yellow outline.

Dexter: 3000

Skylar: 4000

"You now get your token." 0 ATK./0 DEF./LEV. 1/DARK/Machine "Now, I am now able to special summon this from my hand since you have two cards on your field and one of thems a light monster! Come out, Ally of Justice: Cosmic Gateway!" 2400 ATK./1200 DEF./LEV. 8/DARK/Machine "Now! I summon out Ally of Justice: Unlimiter!" 600 ATK./200 DEF./LEV.2/DARK/Machine "Okay, I can now tribute my unlimiter to activate his special ability! I can now select one ally of justice on my field and have his attack doubled until the end phase! I have no other choice but my cosmic gateway, so he's at 4800 attack!"

"No!"

"Now, Cosmic Gateway, attack the token!"

Dexter: 0000

Skylar: 4000

"Hahahaha! Wow, you really suck!"

"Skylar! No, don't, don't create that machine," was Dexter's last words before he passed out. Skylar slung him over his shoulder and carried him to the hidden base.

**I know, I know, short chapter. I just wanted to show the annihilation of Dexter. Okay, anyway, the next chapter in King of Cards: The Hidden Prince. See you later everybody.**


	12. The Hidden Prince

**Alright everybody! In this chapter, I will finally reveal the fifth duelist of legend! Make sure to check out my brother's yugioh fan fic: Memories of the Wandering Duelist. Alright, so anyway, lets get this chapter rolling.**

**Hunter's HQ**

Dexter woke up with a splitting headache. His head was thumping like a bongo drum.

He looked around. He was in a dark, concrete cell with absolutely no furniture. In the corner, there was a security camera mounted over a steel door. On the camera were two little nozzles, each looked like they could be oscillated.

"Hey Brother, do you liked your new home?" a voice said over the intercom.

"Skylar, let me out of here."

"Ah, but why? Think about it; if I keep you here, all five of you duelists will never be able to defeat us!"

"You need to see the truth, I was just trying to protect you from the media. Those guys were relentless, and you know it!"

"Don't you think I want to be chased by the paparazzi, too? Face it, you wanted all the fame to yourself!"

"Skylar-"

"No, don't even bother. Now here's how it's gonna work. You just sit there, and you live. If you try to escape, I will open the nozzles, releasing a harmful gas that will kill you!"

"Don't you have to work on that laser cannon?"

"Why yes I do, that's why I'll leave you to my good friend Butler!"

"Yo," a new voice said over the intercom. Dexter grunted. He couldn't believe that his own brother was holding him captive for something that happened five years ago.

**That night**

Haru was in a familiar place. HE was back into the imaginary factory. He saw light shine behind him.

"Hello, Genocide."

"Hello. Haru."

"Why have you brought me back here, to the factory?"

"I have brought you here to tell you who the fifth duelist is." Haru gasped.

"W-who?"

"First order of business, though. You must know Dexter has been captured by his own brother, Skylar, who is a hunter, and is being held captive in the base of the hunters."

"Dexter? How could he have lost?"

"He was facing an anti-light deck."

"He couldn't have been cut down that easily."

"But on a lighter note, I will now tell you who the next duelist is…"

**Somewhere**

Arashi lay awake on his very lumpy bed. His entire life was falling apart ever since Haru had beaten him in the class tournament. He had to know that that duel wasn't a fluke. He had to know if Haru was better than him.

After about an hour of staying awake, Arashi finally slipped off into sleep. In his sleep, he was surrounded by everlasting darkness. There was an occasional lightning bolt. He also heard the moaning of damned souls and the suffering of those moaning souls. There suddenly was a HUGE bolt of electricity in front of Arashi, almost shocking him. When the lightning stopped, in front of him floated The Void Master Kiryu.

"Kiryu?"

"That's Void Master Kiryu to you."

"Alright! Sorry."

"I'm here to tell you that you are destined for great things.

"Obviously," Arashi said rolling his eyes.

"Did I give you permission to speak?" asked the Void Master.

"No, please continue."

"Alright, now, you are a part of a great legacy, one of which there are only five of you. Since four of them are together, I will reveal y them to you. These people are Rose Fudo, Dexter Ito, and Cho and Haru Rin."

"Haru?"

"One more time, Arashi. One more freaking time. Anyway, you and those four were chosen to defeat a group of five elite duelists known as the hunters. These guys have one goal, and one goal only. This goal is to rule the world. I know you're wondering how they plan to rule the world. They are basically are trying to gain control of the true version of your duel monster cards. I know it sounds stupid, but it's not. They are going to fire a super weapon named the dimensional cannon that will shoot through dimensions; this will create an all access gateway to the duel monster's dimension. They will be free to go through the gateway and loot all the cards they want. With these cards, they will have enough power to destroy anything they want. This will make them the rulers of the world. Eventually, they will turn on each other, causing a full world war that will drive your race here, to my domain. You must find the others and defeat the hunters. I give you this card, but you can only use it in times of need." With that, the dream faded, leaving Arashi panting on his lumpy bed. He had his fist in a ball, making a vein pulse in his arm.

**Streets of New Domino City**

Haru saw Arashi standing by a bus stop, tapping to a song on his IPOD. Haru shuffled over to him. Arashi smirked like he was expecting Haru.

Arashi signaled for Haru to follow him into an alleyway. They walked over there, and just as soon as they rounded the corner of the alley, Arashi took off his headphones and smiled.

"You never had your IPOD on."

"You got it. Haru, I know what you are. I also know that you're here for me. Before I join you, I want you to duel me."

"Why?"

"I have to know if you're better than me, or that if that duel at the tournament was a fluke."

"You're still on that?"

"It was one of the only times I've ever lost."

Haru sighed, he had no other choice, "Ok."

**Duel Start**

Haru: 4000

Arashi: 4000

"I'll start! Ok, I play the spell card _Void Regeneration_! I can remove from play three cards from the top of my deck from play to gain 1000 life points."

Haru: 4000

Arashi: 5000

"Now, I play the continues spell card Dimensional Fissure! With it, whenever a card is sent to the graveyard, it is instead removed from play!"

"No!"

"Ok! Now, I summon my _void breaker_! Now we each can remove from play one monster from my hand in order to have me remove from play himself." _Oh no! His strategy is to make each player discard cards from their hands. This can't be good._

"Now! I set two cards face down and end my turn."

"Alright! I play the continuous spell card _evolution ray_! Now, each time I summon a technology bot, I can deal you 500 points of damage! I now summon _Technology Bot: Judgment Dealer_!" 2500 ATK./2500 DEF./LEV. 4/LIGHT/Machine "You now take 500 points of damage!"

Haru: 4000

Arashi: 4500

"Okay, now, I activate the effect of_ judgment dealer_! He now loses attack and defense equal to the amount of cards I have in my hand times 100! So now he's at 2100 attack! Now, attack _Judgment dealer_!"

"I don't think so! I activate the trap card _dimensional Trap Hole_! Now when you attack me directly, I can negate the attack and instantly remove your monster from play! Also, the card I just activated is removed from play as well!"

"Crap! I set two cards face down and end my turn."

"I play _Void Soul_!" 600 ATK./400 DEF./LEV. 2/DARK/Zombie. It was a floating, hooded figure that was totally transparent. "Now, I can send this to the removed from play zone in order to play a level five or six _void_ monster from my deck. I choose my _Void Army_!" 2550 ATK./2000 DEF./LEV. 6/DARK/ Fiend/Tuner. It was a bunch of shady figures holding all kinds of weapons, from guns to swords. "Now, activate the effect of my _army_! I can now remove from play one card on the field in order to special summon one card from my deck! I remove from play my face down card. I now special summon my _void capturer_!" 1500 ATK./1600 DEF./LEV. 2/DARK/Machine/Tuner. It was a giant balloon with a creepy face on it. Under it was an iron cage. "I now tune my_ Capturer_ and my _army_ to synchro summon my _Void Master Kiryu_!" 0 ATK./0 DEF./LEV. 8/DARK/Fiend/Synchro "Now, he gains attack and defense equal to the numder of cards removed from play! Now, he gains 13000 ATK.!"

'Oh no!"

"Now, my _void master,_ attack!"

"Not so fast! I activate my trap card _Delay attack_! Now, I can stop your attack for the turn, but next turn the attack continues if your monster is still there."

"Alright!"

"Now, I play the monster _technology bot: portal creator_!" 200 ATK./2000 DEF./LEV. 3/LIGHT/ Machine "Now, you take 500 points of damage."

Haru: 4000

Arashi: 4000

"I can now special summon one _technology bot_ from my hand as long as it's lower then level four. I choose another_ micro fighter_!" 1000 ATK./1000 DEF./LEV. 1/LIGHT/Machine "I can now tribute_ micro fighter_ to special summon a level five technology bot from my hand! I now special summon _technology bot: Backup Generator_!" 1200 ATK./2000 DEF./LEV. 5/LIGHT/Machine/Tuner. It was a big, squar rectangle full of gears with two arms and two legs sticking out of it. "You now take 500 Damage!"

Haru: 4000

Arashi: 3500

"I now activate the spell card _Technology Gift_! Now, I can increase the level of every_ technology bot_ by one in order to give you one _technology bot_ token for each one given a level." 0 ATK./0 DEF./ LEV.1/LIGHT/?/TOKEN "Now, I can choose what types it is! I choose fiend!"

"I think I know what's coming!"

"I now tune my level 6 _Backup Generator_ with my level 4 _Portal creator_ in order to create my level 10 _Genocide Android_!" ? ATK/? ATK/LEV. 10/LIGHT/Machine/Synchro "Now, I can select one type of monster, and every monster matching that type is destroyed! I choose fiend!"

"That means every fiend on the field is destroyed, meaning your _void master_ and the tokens! And I think you fondly remember the second effect. That effect is that it gains 2000 Attack for every card destroyed in the effect, so he's at 6000 attack! _Genocide_! Attack using Genocide Blast!" _Genocide_ jumped up and created a feint light with his hands. The glow got brighter and brighter as it concentrated. The light eventually got big enough to conceal most of its body. Then the machine lifted the orb of light over its head and threw it at Arashi. When the blast hit Arashi, it blew up his half of the alley.

Haru: 4000

Arashi: 3500

"I admit defeat. You are a better duelist then me, Haru. I will be overjoyed to join your cause."

"Thanks, Arashi! But there's a problem; Dexter got captured."

"What?"

"He fought his brother Skylar and lost, leaving him to be captured."

"Well, I think it's obvious, we have to break into the base, rescue Dexter, and then defeat the Hunters."

"If it were only that simple."

**Alright everybody! I'm sorry if I haven't played Genocide Android in a while. If you guys want, you can check out my yugioh 5ds society (My community) For Fan Fics made by undiscovered writers with huge talent. So far, I have 6 stories on it. Just run it by me if you want to add on to it. Anyway, next time on King of cards: Discovery. Later everybody!**


	13. Discovery

**Sup everybody? Zenzak101 back to bring you the new chapter of King of Cards. I won't have any dueling in this chapter. I know, it sucks, but don't worry: I will have a big secret revealed in this chapter, more than one actually. Well, just watch. LETS GET THIS CHAPTER ROLLING!**

**The Sky Needle Hotel; Pent House**

Cho woke up with a jolt. She had a sudden realization. She walked over towards Haru and shook him awake.

"Cho, what do you want?" Haru asked sleepily.

"Haru, I might have just figured out where the Hunter base might be!" That woke haru up immediately.

"What do you mean?"

"Remember when that kid Skylar told us about the Obedience Gene?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I remember reading about a project that focused on it. It was in a place called Laboratory 39. After the scientists shut the project down since it could be used for evil, one of the scientist totally disagreed to that, and killed everyone on the submersible laboratory. He sunk the laboratory below the ground, hiding it below the waves."

"So, are you suggesting that the base of the hunters is that Laboratory?"

"Yes, I am."

"Alright, tomorrow, we'll get Rose and Arashi and head over there."

"Okay!"

**Laboratory 39 Site**

"Here we are," declare Cho as they got below a very old bridge.

"Where is it?" asked Arashi. There was a walkway, but it had been torn off.

"Hey, what about that?" asked Haru, pointing over to a fairly new looking control panel. It had a key board along with a screen that had a seven letter lock.

"What do you think the password is?" asked Rose.

"Let me try it a while," asked Cho, thinking hard.

"I'll keep a lookout," said Arashi.

Haru and Rose just sat down, side by side. Haru had his hands behind his back, laying on them. Rose held her knees to her face.

"Hey Haru, I something to confess," Rose said after a moment of silence.

"What is it, Rose?"

"Remember to the first time we dueled, in the class tournament?"

"Yeah?"

"And how I could feel pain when my monsters where destroyed?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, the truth is-" Rose sighed," I'm psychic."

"What?"

"You see, my dad is regular while my mother is psychic. So I'm half psychic. I can't dish out real pain during duels, but I have a special bond with my monsters. Their souls live in my heart, and when one of them is destroyed, it feels like a part of me dies."

'That's horrible."

"I know, Haru. I have to live with it. I never told it to anyone, all except my parents. But with you, I just feel like I can trust you." Rose let out a chuckle, "You must think that I'm a monster now,"

"No,"

"What?"

"Rose, even though you are a psychic, that doesn't mean your different then everybody else." Rose stared at Haru in disbelief, "You're my friend because of who you are, not because of what you are."

"You're not just saying that just because you don't want me to cry and abandon this crusade, do you?"

"Of course not, Rose." Haru put his hand in Rose's hair and ruffled it.

"S-stop that!" She said with a blush.

"Alright! I got it!" yelled Cho as strange rumbling came from the earth. They looked off the edge of the broken walkway. The submersible base was as long was the bridge, and it was as deep as two football fields. When it stopped, Haru, Cho, Rose, and Arashi where face to face with a door with a red light on the top of it. At the bottom of the door, a walkway slid out of it.

"What was the code?" asked Arashi.

"Hunters, predictable."

"Your starting to sound like Dexter," said Haru.

"I AM NOT!" exclaimed Cho.

"Let's head in, we don't know what's in there, and I think it's better if we find out sooner," said Rose.

**Laboratory 39; Confinement Room**

Dexter was absolutely miserable. He actually, was losing hair to greif that his own brother had captured him.

"It looks like your friends have gotten in, kid. I'll tell you what, I'll let you go free, and so they have a sporting chance." The door suddenly swung open, and Dexter walked out of the prison cell.

**Laboratory 39; Security Room**

"! That will distract Skylar so I can add my finishing touches. Some very SPECIAL finishing touches indeed. "

**Laboratory 39; Hallway**

CRASH! Haru, in his sprint into the laboratory, had crashed into somebody.

"Ughh, what did I just crash into?" asked a familiar voice.

"Dexter, is that you?"

"Haru? I'm so glad to see you!"

"How did you get out?"

"A hunter named Butler let me out. He said he wanted to give us a sporting chance. It turns out that that hunter is the one that almost defeat you in the alley. I even recovered my deck!"

"Alright, let's go!" Haru said, impatiently shuffling down the hallway. Cho and Arashi both snickered.

**Laboratory 39; crossroad**

When the team finally got to a lit part of the fortress, five figures were waiting for them. Behind them stood five doors.

"Crap! They were expecting us!" Haru said.

"Duh! We have security cameras!" A little kid figure said, obviously Skylar.

"Skylar!"

"Wait! How did you escape? Butler?" The man Skylar pointed to just shrugged his shoulders, that man being the same person who faced Haru in the alley.

"Calm down Skylar," a raspy voice said followed by a cackle, "You always get worked up over nothing, these runts don't stand a chance!" This man had long black hair that really captured the light. He had pale skin and eyes with pupils as black as night. This man was tall and scrawny, and he had a really creepy smile.

"He's right, we shall cut them down like flies," a deep voice said out of nowhere. The man who said this had dark skin and a scar running down his right eye. His eyes were pure silver, and seemed distant. He was bigger than everybody in the room. He was completely bald.

"I just hope that they can put up a fight," a voice said that belonged to a teenager of the group. He was taller than Skylar, but was shorter than Butler. He had short raven black hair that was almost as spikey as Arshi's. Suddenly, his blue eyes changed from blue to red, and his bored smile changed into a blood-lusted grin. "Well, looks like they're heading for the slaughter!" The kids voice changed from bored to just plain dark.

Butler sighed, "You already know me and Skylar, but let me introduce you to these guys. The kid who just changed voices is Lector and Artemis, he has multiple personalities. The big guy is Hiro, and the guy with the creepy smile is Kenta."

"Why are you guy's doing this?" asked Cho

"I think it's pretty obvious. We want power. All of us were outcasts to society. We want to gain full power over everything so we can show everybody what we went through," explained Butler, "Down to business. There are five of you, and five passageways. Behind each one will be one of use. Fate will decide which of use you will face." With that, Skylar pressed a button on a remote control on his arm. The ground around the Hunters instantly started to descend. They were gone in milliseconds.

Haru instantly ran off into the middle chamber. Rose ran through the one next to him on the left. Arashi ran to the one on the far right. Cho ran through the one on the far left, and Dexter an through the one to the right of Haru's.

**Alright everybody! The next chapter is going to be full of action. There will be a duel, and it is going to be awesome. Next time on King of Cards: Venom and Scales. Later!**


	14. Venom and Scales

**Whats up everybody? Zenzak101 here to bring you the next Chapter of King of Cards. Alright, I don't have anything to say right now, so let's just get the chapter rolling.**

**Laboratory 39; Arena**

Rose had run through the hallway as fast as she could, because she was afraid of the darkness. It was a straight, narrow hallway that was easy to trip on the walls, and Rose fell down two or three times.

Finally, Rose spotted the end of the hallway, because there was a huge, bright light at the end of it. She ran faster to it then Lance Armstrong would pedal in the Tour de France. When she ran through the door, she was temporarily blinded. When her eyesight cleared, she saw a very tall stage with a man standing on it. His creepy grin was the first thing she noticed about him.

"Your Kenta!"

"Why thanks for noticing, it makes me giddy to duel you," he said as he lifted up his arm, revealing a duel disk. It was black with a red design on it.

"Alright, lets duel!" Rose took her red duel disk out of her backpack.

**Duel Start**

Rose: 4000

Kenta: 4000

"I'll start! I'll set one monster face down and call it a turn!" Kenta said.

"Alright, I play _Pixie of the rose field_!" 600 ATK./1600 DEF./LEV.1/LIGHT/Fairy With it, I can add one _great rose field_ to my hand. I of course, am gonna activate it! Now, every Fairy, Plant, Insect, and Beast type gains 500 ATK! Also, each turn we each gain 500 Life Points."

"Okay."

"Now, my Pixie attacks your face down!"

"Ha! You flipped over my Reptilian Gardna!" 0 ATK./2000 DEF./LEV. 4/WATER/Reptile "Your attack is denied!"

Rose: 3100

Kenta: 4000

"I'll set two cards face down and end my turn."

"I draw! If I'm not mistaken, I gain 500 life points!"

Rose: 3100

Kenta: 4500

"I'll play Reptilian Gorgon!" 1400 ATK./1400 DEF./LEV. 3/DARK/Reptile "Now, I equip to my gorgon reptilian rage and molting escape! With my rage, it gains 800 attack! With my molting escape, it can't be destroyed once per turn, and when this effect is used, my monster gains 300 ATK! Finally, I activate the field spell Raging Coliseum! Now, if our monster is able to, it must attack! If it doesn't, it is destroyed! And for each time we attack we gain 300 life points!"

"My _rose field_!" Rose said as her Rose field vanished, being replaced by a crumbling coliseum surrounded with purple mist.

"Ha! Now, my gorgon, attack her defenseless Pixie!"

Rose: 1500

Kenta: 4500

"I now gain 300 life points!"

Rose: 1500

Kenta: 4800

"I end my turn!"

"I play my _Knight of the Rose field_!" 1600 ATK./1200 DEF./LEV. 3/WIND/Warrior "He gains 200 ATK. For every rose field monster on my field. I activate the spell card monster reborn! With it, I can resurrect my Pixie! When this happens, I can add a _great rose field_ to my hand, and I'm now activating it!" The Coliseum faded to be replaced with a huge rose field. "Now, my knight gains another 200 ATK! I now can special summon a _worker bee of the rose field_!" 200 ATK./ 100 DEF./LEV. 1/WIND/Insect/Tuner "Since I have a _rose field _monster on the field and a _great rose field_, I can special summon my _Lass of the rose field_!" 100 ATK./0 DEF./LEV. 1/EARTH/Warrior "I now activate my trap card, _LEV. Up_! Now, when I summon a level one monster, I can raise its level to 2! Now, I tune every one of my monsters to create my _Paladin of the Rose field_!" 2500 ATK./2000 DEF./LEV. 7/EARTH/Warrior/Synchro "Now, he's at 3000 since he isn't affected by the great rose field. And now, I can discard on card in order to destroy on card on the field! I choose you molting escape!" The paladin rallied his horse, and galloped off towards gorgon. The paladin slashed the protective skin on it, making it dissolve into rose petals. "Now, my paladin, attack his gorgon using rose line!" The paladin took out his rose from his satchel and through it up into the air. He slashed it with his sword, creating a powerful energy that traveled in a straight line. It went right through the gorgon and hit Kenta.

Rose: 1500

Kenta: 4000

"Nice move! Too bad you had to get rid of your entire hand to do it!"

"So what? Your turn!"

"Okay! I gain 500 life points!"

Rose: 1500

Kenta: 4500

"I activate the spell card hand destruction! Now we each have to discard our hands, and then we draw as many cards as we discarded! Now, I can remove from play every reptile in my graveyard and field in order to special summon my trump card! Come on out, Evil Dragon Ananta!" ? ATK./? DEF./LEV. 8/DARK/Reptile. Suddenly, the entire stage shook, cracking it in half. Then, the field started eroding into smaller pieces.

"Is that-"

"YES! This is my true card! Kneel in its presence! Now, my Ananta gains 600 ATK points for every card used for its summoning! So it's at 3000 ATK!"

"Wait, I thought you only had two reptiles?"

"It all came down to that hand destruction, and there were three reptiles in my hand at the time! So thus, five cards removed from play! I end my turn!"

"Okay-"

"At the end of my turn, my precious Ananta must destroy one card on the field, that card is going to be your Paladin!"

"No!" The dragon spit acid at the paladin with every one of its heads. It made the Paladin totally dissolve into nothing.

"Nothing can save you! Not even your friends and they will meet the same fate as you!"

That was the last straw. He had dissed her friends, and she wasn't going to take it. Rose suddenly blacked out…

When Rose drew her card, her extra deck started to glow and a yellow mark appeared on her palm. Vicious winds started to blow around her, shattering some lights.

"That power I just felt! Could it be?"

"I first gain 500 life points!"

Rose: 2000

Kenta: 4500

"I play _Crusader Rose_!" 1200 ATK./ 1200 ATK./LEV. 3/Fire/Plant/Tuner "Now, I activate the effect of my Lass!"

"But she's in the graveyard!"

"I can remove her from the graveyard and put her out of play in order to draw five cards! There is a cost though; I must half my life points!"

Rose: 1000

Kenta: 4500

Rose drew her five cards. "Now, I activate double summon! I can now summon another monster from my hand! I choose _Archer of the Rose field_!" 1300 ATK./0 DEF./LEV. 4/WIND/Warrior "Now, I can deal you 500 points of damage!"

Rose: 1000

Kenta: 4000

"Now, I tune my _Crusader Rose_ and my _Archer of the Rose_ field in order to synchro summon level 7 Black Rose Dragon!" 2400 ATK./1800 DEF./LEV. 7/FIRE/Dragon/Synchro "I choose not to blow up the field! But now, I activate my black rose dragon's effect! I can remove from play one plant type in my graveyard in order to have one monster you control to change its battle position to face up attack and reduce its attack to 0!"

"What!" hissed Kenta.

"That's not all I'll do! I activate the equip spell _synchro weapon_! With I can have a synchro double its attack points for every non-tuners used for its synchro summon during the damage step! Now, black rose dragon, attack Evil Dragon Ananta!" The dragon put it's black thorns into the ground, sucking up nutrients. It then let out a blast of scorching pink roses."

Suddenly, Kenta's eyes turned red. "I won't let you do that!" That voice was not his. It sounded like a thousand of thousand voices said that line. "I tribute _mirror lizard_ in order to reflect you attack back at you, ending this duel and your life!"

"Not so fast! I discard my _Pain Flower_! I can now stop any effect damage you would have given me and reflect it back at you as long as I half my life points!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled the possessed duelist as his life points hit zero. He suddenly got hit by white flare that came through the ceiling. It eventually became so bright that nothing could be seen inside it. When it faded, Kenta was nowhere to be seen. All that was there was a card of a multi-headed dragon, and even that caught on fire and burned to ash.

Rose collapsed back onto her back, she looked up to the ceiling, regaining conciseness. She got up to a sitting position, quick enough to see Black Rose dragon fade, then the card itself faded, and the light it created when it faded returned to Rose's deck box. '_Thank You, black rose dragon.'_ Were Rose's last thoughts as she got up and walked off into the next corridor.

**And done. Sorry if that wasn't a black buster duel like with Yusei and Primo, but I still liked it. Well, next time on King of Cards: Saber's Edge. Peace out everybody.**


	15. Saber's Edge

**What's up everybody? Zenzak101 here to bring to you the next chapter in king of cards. Alright, let's get this chapter rolling! By the way, at the end of the duel in this chapter, it might be rated T to be safe. You'll know what I mean when his real monster attacks.**

**Laboratory 39; Experimentation Lab**

Cho didn't run at all. Unlike most little girls, she wasn't afraid of the dark. She just simply strolled until she came to a door with a red light over it. On the side of the door, there was a panel with a button on it. Cho pressed it (What else was she supposed to do?), and the door opened up to reveal an elevator shaft. Cho got into the elevator, and it went down. It went almost as slow as the duel academy elevator. ALMOST as slow. Anyway, Cho past floor after floor, and for each one gave of a slight second of light.

Suddenly, the elevator stopped, and Cho heard a door open. She turned around to see an open door behind her. She groaned at her own stupidity. She walked out of the elevator into a lit room. In the room, there were beakers, note books, and burn marks all over the place.

"I must be in the experimentation room," said Cho.

"Right you are, Cho," a deep voice said. Cho looked around to see no one. Suddenly, a blast door on the other end of the room slid open, and out walked a huge, dark figure.

"Your Hiro!"

"Yes I am little girl, and I am going to send you to the void!" He pulled out a duel disk that was black with yellow markings.

"Okay! Let's duel!" Cho said as she pulled out her White duel disk that was line with blue.

**Duel Start**

Cho: 4000

Hiro: 4000

"I shall take the first move! I'll start by playing XX-saber Bogart Knight!" 1900 ATK./1000 DEF./LEV. 4/EARTH/Beast Warrior "Now I activate his effect! I can now special summon a level four or lower X-Saber monster! I choose my full-helm knight!" 1300 ATK./1000 ATK./LEV. 3/EARTH/Warrior/ Tuner "Now, I discard my Sentinel Warrior in order to add one warrior to my hand from my deck. I add my XX- Faultroll! I can now special summon it since I have two X-Sabers on the field! I tune my Bogart Knight with my Full-Helm Knight in order to summon X-Urbellum!" 2200 ATK./1300 ATK./LEV. 7/EARTH/Warrior/Synchro "Now, I activate the effect of my Faultroll! I am now allow to resurrect one X-saber once per turn. I choose to summon out my full-helm knight. Now, I tune my full-helm knight with my Faultroll in order to synchro summon my level nine XX-Saber Gottems!" 3100 ATK./2600 DEF./LEV. 9/EARTH/Beast-Warrior/Synchro.

"What? Two synchro monsters in one turn?"

"Correct, you see, you cannot defeat me! I am unbeatable! I set one card face down and end my turn."

"I'll start by playing the spell card _forest of life_! Now, each turn we gain 300 life points for every monster we control! So now, I set two cards and play the monster card _Unicorn of light_!" 1500 ATK./ 1500 DEF./LEV. 4/LIGHT/Beast "Now, when _unicorn of light_ is summoned, I am allowed to flip one card face up, ignoring it's effect. I choose your face down!"

"You destroyed my saber hole."

"Now, I activate the card _meeting of the unicorns_! I can now special summon my _unicorn of darkness_ from my deck since I have Unicorn of light out on the field." 1500 ATK./1500 DEF./LEV. 4/DARK/ Beast "Now, when my _unicorn of darkness_ is played, I can flip one card face down. The card I choose is your X saber gottems."

"What?"

"Now, I release both of my unicorns in order to special summon my _Lunar Unicorn_ and my _Solar Unicorn._" (For Both) ? ATK/? DEF. / LEV. 8/DARK:LIGHT/Beast "Now, both my _Solar and Lunar Unicorn_ gains 1500 attack points for every unicorn on the field! So both are at three thousand!"

"Three thousand!"

"Each! Now, I activate the effect of _Solar Unicorn_! I can now flip a card face up, into defense mode if it's a monster, and of course its effect is negated! I choose you gottems! Now, _solar unicorn_, attack his gottems, and lunar unicorn, attack his urbellum!" Solar Uniron lowered his horn and shot a ray of light at the kneeling gottems. Gottems got engulfed in a ball of light, which disappeared. _Lunar Unicorn_ put its horn up. This created a portal, and there was a little chain of light connecting _Lunar Unicorn's_ horn and the portal. _Lunar Unicorn_ then lowered its horn as fast as possible, and out of the portal came an orb of darkness. It went through Urbellum, creating a hole of nothingness in his stomach. Suddenly, the hole exploded, destroying Urbellum.

Cho: 4000

Hiro: 3200

"My turn! I activate the spell card reinforcements of the army! Now, I can add one level four or lower warrior to my hand! I choose my _XX-Saber Lancelot_! I now play my Marauding Captain in attack mode!" 1200 ATK./ 400 DEF./LEV. 3/EARTH/Warrior "With it, I can special summon a level four or lower warrior type monster from my hand! I choose my _XX-saber Lancelot_!" 1700 ATK./1600 DEF./LEV. 4/EARTH/Warrior/Tuner. It was a buff guy with spiky hair holding a five foot long Falchion. "Now! I tune my level three Marauding Captain with my level four _XX-Saber Lancelot_ in order to create my level 7 _XX-Swordmaster Arthur_!" 3000 ATK./2900 DEF./LEV. 7/EARTH/Warrior/Synchro. It was a knight wearing a crown, and this man had 5 different swords; a falchion, a rapier, a longsword, a scimitar, and a Katana. The entire lab shook as he rose up from the ground. Beakers exploded, note books flew everywere, and containment cages cracked and shattered.

"I'd like to introduced my true card!"

"THAT'S you true card!"

"That's not all! My _swordmaster Arthur_ gains 200 attack for every X-saber in my graveyard! He gains 1200 attack! So he's at 4200 attack! But now, I can activate his other effect! I can get rid of 500 of his attack points in order to destroy one card on the field! The card I choose is none other than your _Lunar Unicorn_!" The Knight ran at the unicorn, sheathing his weapons, pulling them out, slashing them, and putting them back in. He slashed the unicorn, making it shatter. "Now! I get rid of another 500 in order to destroy your _solar unicorn_!" The knight jumped up, holding his longsword, and started to rapidly spin. Suddenly, all you could see was a gray drill. The knight hit the white unicorn on it's back, and the unicorn shattered.

"My unicorns!"

"You never stood a chance! Now, due to the 1000 point drain in his attack, he's at 3200 attack! Now, my sword master, attack her directly!" The knight jumped into the air, right over Cho, and pulled out all of his swords. He arranged them so they circled him, and they were facing down. They just hung there, doing nothing. Then, the knight jumped down and stabbed Cho in the stomach with a dagger. She leaned forward, actually feeling the pain. When he pulled the knife, Cho felt around the wound. It felt warm and wet. Cho's eyes opened wide when she realized what it was. Her hand shook when she held her hand to her face. Red. She whimpered in pain, still looking at her bloody hand. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in five places in her back, and a second later, he saw the tips of five swords come out of her torso, they belonged to the blades of sword master Arthur. Patches of red started to sprout from where the swords had pierced her body. It was beginning to be hard to breath. She suddenly collapsed to her knees.

"Is, is this the end?" asked Cho in a soft tone as she fell to the ground, a puddle of blood surrounding her.

Cho: 800

Hiro: 3200

"Ha! This is a fitting end for her. It's a beautiful sight for me!" He started to walk off. Cho slowly slipped off into the void. All she though was, '_Please help me, Haru. I need your help one last time._' Her heart then stopped.

**Cho's dreams**

'_Is this what it feels to be dead?_' thought Cho as she walked through a withered forest. Suddenly, one of the dead trees caught on fire, catching the entire forest on fire. Suddenly, a tree branch Cho was standing under caught loose and rapped Cho under it. She squirmed to get out of it while the forest burned around her. The ground started to shack as a tree fell towards Cho, and this tree was completely one fire, trunk to branches. Cho closed her eyes and waited for the pain. She opened her eyes, to see the tree hovering in mid-air.

"Don't die," a voice suddenly said. Cho turned her head to see Haru standing behind her. He lifted up the branch and help Cho up.

"Haru, your late. I think my body is already dead."

"No it isn't, Cho. Sure your body took a lot of damage from that attack, but it isn't finished. Take out your monster that was given to you from your duel spirits," Cho took out here _Nova Pegasus_, "Now, close your eyes, and allow it to guide you back to your body." Cho did as instructed, and an orb of light appeared in front of her. It kept expanding, and it eventually engulfed her, and the forest.

**Laboratory 39; Experimentation Lab**

Hiro walked off towards the door he entered through with a smile like the ones cold blooded killers have when they claim victim, probably because he was one.

"Where are you going? Our duel isn't done yet."

"No way. I saw you die with my own eyes, child. There's no way you could have survived that! Your lungs, your stomach, and your heart were punctured!" When Hiro looked closely, he noticed that her wounds had totally closed, and that she had a glowing yellow mark on her palm. Also, he noticed that her extra deck was glowing.

"It's called faith. The faith of my friends allowed me to survive," she said as she pointed towards Hiro, "And they are counting on me to put an end to you!"

"Foolish child! I shall put an end to you and your friends!"

"My turn! I play the tuner monster _unicorn of faith_!" 300 ATK./ 300 DEF./LEV. 1/LIGHT/Beast/ Tuner. It was a little unicorn that looked harmless, and it had a calm look on its face. "Now! I activate my _unicorn of faith's_ effect! By halving my life points, I can summon one unicorn back onto the field!"

Cho: 400

Hiro: 3200

"I choose my _lunar unicorn_! It's now at 3000! But now, I tune both of my monster's to synchro summon my _Nova Pegasus_!" 2900 ATK./2600 DEF./LEV. 9/LIGHT/Beast/Synchro. It was a majestic Pegasus that glided to the field. It was pure white, with a red gem implanted on its forehead. It had two bigger red gems on its wings. Cho climbed up on it with a determined look on her face. "Now! My _Nova Pegasus _gains 5 counters on it! For each counter on it, it has an extra 100 points of attack!"

"What!"

"Now, I attack your sword master Arthur!" The Pegasus ran and started to fly.

"No! I won't let you! I activate the effect of my _XX-Saber Lancelot_! Now, I can remove him from play to have _Arthur_ gain 1700 ATK!"

"Not so fast! I activate the effect of my _Nova Pegasus_! I can now get rid of one of its counters in order to remove the monster who used the effect from play, negating its effect!" When _Lancelot_ jumped out of nowhere to protect Arthur, _Nova Pegasus's_ gems started to glow, with a wavy purple pattern. _Lancelot _started to glow with the same pattern, making him shatter.

"That means my _Arthur_ goes down 200!"

"Rightly so! Now, when he loses attack because of his OWN effect, I get rid of another counter in order to negate his own effect and remove him from play!" The gems on the Pegasus started to glow again, making Arthur shatter.

"No!"

"Now, my Pegasus! Let us take flight and use Super Nova Strike!" The Pegasus caught on fire and started to fly towards Hiro. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Cho held up a five foot long long-sword that absorbed the fire created from _Nova Pegasus_. She swung the blade, creating a wave of fire that hit the ground, making a shockwave of fire that engulfed Hiro, wiping away his life points.

Cho: 400

Hiro: 0000

Hiro screamed in pain as he was struck with a column of light that came from the ceiling. It got so bright; it made Hiro not able to be seen. When the column cleared, Hiro was gone, and _XX-Saber Swordmaster Arthur_ was buring to ash.

"Thank you, my unicorns, and Haru," was Cho's last words as she ran out of the room towards the next hallway."

**What did I tell you? That seen when **_**Arthur**_** attacked was a very bloody scene. Alright, next time, on King of Cards: Blood of Iron, Fangs of Steel. Later everybody!**


	16. Blood of Iron, Fangs of Steel

**Alright everybody! Zenzak101 here to bring to you guys the next chapter in King of Cards! I have nothing important to say other than that at the beginning there will be a little action scene, so let's get this chapter rolling.**

**Laboratory 39; Archive Room**

Arashi casually strolled into the corridor. Honestly, he wasn't the least bit scared of darkness. He had a void deck , and hi room at home was basically decaying.

Half way through the corridor, there was a dead end. When Arashi got to the end of the corridor to investigate, he saw a ladder, and a way up. He climbed the ladder to the seemingly endless shaft. When he finally got to the top, there was a door blocking him from the next room. He stepped in front of the door, inspecting it. He took one step closer, and the door opened. Arashi looked down and noticed that he had stepped on a pressure pad.

Anyway, Arashi walked into the room and looked around. Empty, except for a couple of computers. Not a soul in sight.

Suddenly, Arashi heard a mad snickering, and turned around just in time to see a teenager figure lung at him with a four foot long longsword. Arashi side stepped it easily, but the kid expected him to dodge it. The kid spun around, holding the sword with both hands, out far. It cut Arashi's jeans and caused a little wound.

Arashi picked up a steel pipe and put in front of him, holding it with two hands. The two ran at each other, colliding metal. The figure's sword slashed halfway through the pipe, and was gradually eroding it. Arashi took his chance. He kicked the figure in the shin, ran at him, with the pipe, and tried to strike him with it. Instead, the hand of the figure grasped the pipe and threw It away, out of Arashi's grasp.

"My, my, how boring. I'm just surprised Lector couldn't deal with you." Suddenly, the teenager's eyes turned blood red.

"I could do better then you!" His eyes turned blue again.

"Shut up, Lector."

"You shut up Artemis!" Arashi sighed and shook his head while the two personality's fought each other verbally.

"ANYWAY! Let's duel, you brat."

"Wait! Don't call me a brat!

**Duel Start**

Arashi: 4000

Lector/Artemis: 4000

"I'll start! "Now! I activate the spell card ante! Now, we each must select one card in our hands, and the person who choose a card of the higher level can add the card they choose back to their hand."

"And the loser?"

"They take 1000 points of damage and they must send the choosen card to the graveyard. By the way, spell and trap cards are level 0."

"I choose my _void reaper_ (4)."

"I choose my Beast King Barbaros (8)!"

Arashi: 3000

Lector/Artemis: 4000

"I now play Beast King Barbaros!" 3000 ATK./1200 DEF./LEV. 8/EARTH/Beast Warrior.

"Wait! That's a level eight monster! Don't you know the fundamentals of duel monsters?"

"Yes I do! But due to my beast king's effect, I am allowed to have him be played WITHOUT a tribute by lowering his attack to 1900!"

"Okay"

"Now, I set two cards face down and call it a turn."

"Okay! I summon my _void banshee_!" 1900 ATK./1400 DEF./LEV. 4/DARK/Zombie. It was pale, transerent woman that seemed to have no feet at all. "Now! I play the spell card Mystic Plasma zone! Now, every DARK type on the field gains 500 atk, but loses for defense. Now, my _banshee_, show that wanna be king your malevolent song!" Suddenly, Artemis's eyes turned blood red.

"Not so fast! I activate my trap card, Skill Drain! With it, I can pay one thousand life points, and then negate all face up monster effects!"

"Wait a second, that means you Barbaros is at full power!"

"Yes, all thanks to Artemis."

"Wait, so you're not Artemis right now?"

"No! Whenever we do battle, I come out. All of the other times, it's Artemis."

Arashi: 3000

Lector/Artemis: 3000

"So now! Barbaros! Annihilate his monster!"

Arashi: 2400

Lector/Artemis: 3000

"Is it my turn?"

"Yes, after I set two cards."

"I will now show you how hopeless your crusade has been," said Artemis as his eyes turned blue again, "Now! I play foolish burial! Now, I can send one monster from my deck to my graveyard! That card is robotic knight! Now, I tribute my Barbaros in order to summon my tricky!" 2000 ATK./1200 DEF./LEV. 5/WIND/Spellcaster "Now, I activate my trap card torrential tribute!"

"You're destroying your own monster?"

"Why yes, I am! But now, I special summon my ultimate monster by removing my Barbaros and my Robotic knight from play! Come on out, Beast Machine King Barbaros Ür!" 3800 ATK./1200 DEF./LEV.8/EARTH/Beast-Warrior. When the monster was summoned, the computer screens shatters, and Arashi almost got blown away.

"Is that your true power monster?"

"Why yes it is! Now, regularly he wouldn't have been able to deal battle damage, but with my skill drain, he can deal all the damage he wants! Now, my Beast machine King, attack him directly!"

"I don't think so! I play the trap card negate attack! Now, your attack is negated and the battle phase ends!"

"So you survived a turn, so what?" asked Lector as he turned back into Artemis.

"So, I'm going to win!" Arashi's palm started to glow with a yellow mark that was indescribable. Also, his extra deck was glowing a feint radiance.

"That power I'm feeling, is that what I think it is?"

"Now, I play my _void crow_!" 100 ATK./200 DEF./LEV. 2/DARK/Winged-Beast/Tuner. It was a little crow with a beak that looked like a saber. "Now, I activate monster reborn to bring my _void reaper_! Now, I tune my _Void Crow_ and My _Void reaper_ to create my_ Void Darkness Dragon_!" 3600 ATK./2600 DEF./LEV. 6/DARK/Dragon/Synchro. It was a raven black dragon that had skulls imprinted onto its body. "Now, I activate the trap card dust tornado! I can now destroy one spell and trap card on the field, and I choose your skill drain!"

"No!"

"Now, I activate the effect of my void dragon! He now can remove from play every card in the graveyard from play once per turn. Also, he gains 500 attack points for every card removed from play! And that means he gains 5500 attack points!"

"WHAT!"

"Now! Attack my _Void Dragon_ using Void Soul blast!" The dragon created multiple portals, and from those portals came thousands of spirits. Suddenly, the dragon inhaled the souls, and then shot them towards the beast Machine King. The Barboros got barraged by all the souls, destroying it. Lector screamed in pain as he got hit with some of the souls.

Arashi: 2400

Lector/Artemis: 0000

You could hear both Artemis and Lector scream in pain as they got hit with a column of light that came right through the ceiling. Suddenly, the light pillar became so bright, Arashi couldn't see the teenager. When the light cleared, Lecotr and Artemis were gone, and their card was burning into ash.

Arashi walked deeper into the corridor, leaving the destroyed room behind.

**Alright, I now, quick due, but it was mostly supposed to be a power duel, and you know how those are. Next time, on king of Cards: Light versus Darkness: Brother Versus Brother! Later everybody!**


	17. Light Vs Darkness: Brother Vs Brother

**Whats up? Zenzak101 here to bring to you the next chapter of king of cards! Sadly, there is only a couple more chapters left. Don't worry though! I'm planning on making a sequel to it! I really don't want to go into details, so please don't beg it out of me. Anyway, let's get the chapter rolling!**

**Laboratory 39; Development Room**

Dexter ran through the corridor, trying to get to the end as soon as possible. He had to save Skylar from his own arrogance. It was a straight forward corridor that had TV screens mounted on the sides. On the TV's were different blueprints for project with flash drives mounted on them. Dexter would have spent more time to admire their brilliancy if he wasn't on a mission. Suddenly, Dexter caught sight of a far off light. Dexter released all the welled up energy he could muster and sped off towards the light.

When Dexter reached the end of the hall, he walked into a room with four massive work stations. One of them had a jet with a red and white design, and it looked that it had unmatchable acceleration and control. On another work station was a type of new duel disk. On the third work station was what looked like a duel bot. The final work station was completely empty. On the schematics shown on the work stations blue print was the design for a cannon-like machine.

Dexter walked over to it and took time to inspect it.

"Is this what I think it is?"

"If you think that that's the dimensional ray, then your spot on." Dexter spun around and saw a little kid figure floated down on a little hover disk. There was only one person who could invent something that high technological.

"Skylar!"

"Ah, welcome to the facility where my greatest creation was created! That's right, the Dimensional Ray is complete and functional! Too bad two of our Hunters had to get cut down in order to miss this," Skylar looked at a little wrist watch, "Oh, my mistake, it seems that Artemis and Lector has been cut down by that kid Arashi. Ah well."

"Skylar, I don't want to do this! I want to save you from your envy!"

"Trust me, all my toleration for you has died a long time ago. The only way you can save someone is by saving yourself! Wait, that's right! You can't save yourself!" Right as Skylar said this, he pressed a button on his wrist watch, and both doors of the room shut, sealing them in.

"Skylar, stop this!"

"Why? And let you take all the credit for yourself?"

"I was just trying to protect you!"

"No, that's just a lame excuse you used to protect your reputation if I ever did come back! Well, just drop the act! It's not working!"

"I'm sorry, Skylar. I'll try to make this as quick as possible."

"And I'll try to make it as painful and as agonizing for you as possible!"

**Duel start**

Dexter: 4000

Skylar: 4000

"I'll start! I'll play ally of justice: Unknown Crusher!" 1200 ATK./ 800 DEF./ LEV. 3/ DARK/Machine "Now, I set a card face down and end my turn!"

"Alright! I play my field spell _Data Scape_! Now, every Machine and Thunder types gains 100 attack and defense equal to their level!"

"Why are you powering up my monsters? Oh yeah! I forgot _Data Scape's_ other effect! I know that you gain a cyber-counter, and I know that's bad news!"

"You bet it is! I play my _Healing Light_ spell card! Now, I can send to my graveyard one light monster from my hand in order to have me gain life points equal to the attack points the monster had! I get rid of my _Archives Cybren_ (1600)"

Dexter: 5600

Skylar: 4000

"Now I special summon my _Fire wall cybren_ in defense since I have a _Cybren_ in the graveyard!" 200 ATK./2000 DEF./LEV. 5/LIGHT/Thunder "Now he gains five hundred defense!"

"Just in case, I activate the trap card Elemental Absorber! With it, I can discard one monster from my hand, and any card matching it's attribute cannot attack! I discard _Ally of Justice: Hallowed Light_! Now, you can't attack with light monsters!"

"Anyway, my _Data Scape_ gains a cyber-counter! Your turn Skylar."

"Alright! I play the monster Ally of Justice: Core Destroyer!" 1200 ATK./200 DEF./LEV. 3/DARK/Machine "Now, my Core Destroyer attacks your Fire Wall!"

"Wait! Are you crazy? My fire wall has 800 more defense points than its attack points!"

"I know, that doesn't mean anything about effects. Now, when my core destroyer attacks a light monster, during the damage step it's automatically destroyed! Also, no damage is applied! That means his effect isn't activated. Now, my Unknown Breaker attacks you directly!"

Dexter: 4400

Skylar: 4000

"I end my turn with a face down."

"Alright! I draw! I play my spell card Hand destruction! Now, you and me must discard two cards and then we must draw two more!" Both Skylar and Dexter discarded two cards from their hands and drew two more. "Now! I activate the spell card monster reborn! With it, I can resurrect one monster from my graveyard! The monster I choose is _elemental Cybren_!" 2500 ATK./2000 DEF./LEV. 7/LIGHT/Thunder. It was a white humanoid figure with a red outline around it. It had eyes that were all the colors of the rainbow. "Now I activate the effect of my _elemental Cybren_! I can now get rid of 400 life points in order to have him change attributes! The attribute I choose is DARK!"

Dexter: 4000

Skylar: 4000

"What!"

"Now,_ elemental Cybren_, attack his core destroyer!"

Dexter: 4000

Skylar: 2300

"I end my turn!"

"Okay! I summon my _ally of justice: Ragnarok Activator_!" 1200 ATK./ 400 DEF./LEV.2/DARK/Machine/Tuner. It was a little spider robot that had a big red button on its back. (I know, worst description ever). "Now! I tune my Unknown Crusher with my _Ragnarok Activator_ in order to synchro summon my true monster! The monster I choose is none other than my Ally of Justice: Catastor!" 2200 ATK./ 1200 DEF./LEV. 5/DARK/Machine/Synchro. The entire room shook as Catastor attacked. "Now! I activate the trap card Effect Nulifier! I can now negate all effect of monsters on your side on the field! So your card is now a light monster! Now, my Catastor attacks!"

"What?"

"When my Catastor attacks a non-dark monster, it's automatically destroyed!"

"No way!"

"Your turn!"

"I'm sorry, Skylar," is what Dexter said as he drew his card. Suddenly, a yellow mark appeared on the palm of Dexter, and a card in his hand started to brightly glow. "I remove from play every light monster from my hand, field, and graveyard in order to special summon my ultimate monster! I summon my _Super Electromagnetic Cyber Beast: Cybreon_!" 3000 ATK./3000 DEF./LEV. 12/LIGHT/Thunder (Who said that the monster's given to the duelists had to be synchros?). It was a HUGE dragon that seemed to be made of 0's and 1's. "Now! I activate the effect of my_ Cyber Beast_! Now, I can destroy cards on the field equal to the number of cards removed from play to summon him! So I can destroy up to 4 cards! I destroy your elemental abosorber and your catastor!"

"No!" is what Skylar said as sent out a red blast of 0s and 1s. It engulfed the two cards and destroyed them

"Also, every card destruction that he didn't use is added to his attack points . NOW! Attack Skylar directly using Total Deletion!"

"I don't think so! I play battle fader! I can now end the battle phase automatically!"

"What?"

"My turn! I play my spell card_ Ally Gift_! I can now deal you 1000 points of damage and I can special summon an _Ally Token_ to the field on your side."

Dexter: 3000

Skylar: 2300

"I'll set a monster face down and end my turn."

"Okay! My _Cyber beast_ attacks your face down!"

"I activate the effect of my morphing Jar! We now must send our hands to the graveyard and draw 5 cards."

"Ok, I end."

"Alright! Now, I tribute my battle fader in order to summon my Ally of Justice: Omni Weapon!" 2200 ATK./800 DEF./LEV. 5/DARK/Machine "Now, I special summon my Ally of Justice: Cosmic Gateway!" 2400 ATK./1200 DEF./LEV. 8/DARK/Machine "Now, I play double summon! I can now summon again this turn! I choose to summon my ally of justice: Unlimiter!" 600 ATK./200 DEF./LEV. 2/ DARK/Machine. "Now! I activate the effect of unlimiter! I can now tribute him, and then double the attack of one ally of justice monster on the field! The card I choose is ally of justice: Omni Weapon! Now, Omni Weapon, attack his _Cyber Beast_!"

Dexter: 2600

Skylar: 2300

"Now, I activate the effect of Omni weapon! I can now draw one card. If that card is a level four or lower dark monster, I can show it to you and special summon it," Skylar drew his card, "You get lucky, for now. But this will surely be painful! Ally of Justice: Cosmic Gateway, attack him directly!"

Dexter: 200

Skylar: 2300

"Your turn, brother."

"Now, I set one card face down and end my turn."

"I win! Cosmic Gateway, attack him directly!"

"Not so fast! I activate the trap card _Last Resort_! With it, when you attack me directly, I can instead destroy the monster, and have both of us loses life points equal to the monster's attack!"

"What!"

"Brother! This is for your own good!"

"My own good?" is what Skylar said as the entire field was destroyed by a huge exploshion, wiping both players out of the game.

Dexter: 0000

Skylar: 0000

As soon as both payers ran out of life points, Dexter sprinted over to Skylar, who just looked at the ground, destroyed.

"Skylar!"

"Dexter?" Dexter tackled Skylar into a hug. Skylar stood there, confused. Dexter stood there, crying.

"Never, EVER, leave again," sobbed out Dexter.

"You, you really did mean to protect me. You organized that entire duel in order to have me survive, didn't you?"

"Your correct. If you would have stayed like that, you'd never have realize that Butler means treachery."

"Butler? He meant treachery from the beginning?"

"Yes! Why do you think he let me out? He wanted you to just invent the Ray since you're a master inventor. After it was done, he was going to dispose of you!"

"How could I have not seen this?"

"You were blinded by your envy for me."

"Well, it seems I still have catastor, let's go defeat Butler! It also seems that your friend Haru is in real danger."

"Haru?"

"Butler cannot be defeated head on! He must be defeated with a group."

"Come on! Let's go!" is what Dexter said as he ran off, pulling Skylar behind him.

**Bet you didn't think that Skylar and Dexter would make up, would you? Anyway, next time, on King of Cards: Truth Revealed**


	18. Truth revealed

**What is up people? I'd say I have about 3 chapters left for the first installment in the King of Cards story. This one is not going to have any dueling. But it is going to have so much dialogue, and it's going to explain a lot. It's going to be very short. Anyway, let's get the chapter rolling.**

**Laboratory 39; Testing Facility**

Haru sped through the corridor, faster than he usually ran. On his way through the corridor, he felt something vanish. As if someone had gotten cut down. The answer flashed in his mind like a big neon light in Vegas.

'Cho! Impossible, she couldn't have been cut down that easily.' Haru prayed that Cho was alright and continued onward.

Haru had to descend a huge, endless spiral staircase. He spent about 30 minutes there, and came out of it breathing hard. Luckily, at the bottom was treadmill that carried Haru faster than a car through the corridor. Finally, he came to the end, and what he saw surprised him. Right there was a huge cannon like structure built. It was bigger than a huge crane at a shipping yard. Suddenly, five people ran through four different doors. They were all his friends, except one.

"Dexter! Why do you have a hunter with you?"

"He's my brother and he's cool now."

"You should not have done that, Skylar! Once a hunter, always a hunter!" A new voice said.

"Up there!" yelled Skylar, pointing up to figure on the cannon. A figure in a black cape stood up there, smiling with joy. He had silver hair and red eyes. He jumped off the cannon, did a flip, and landed with ease on the ground.

"Skylar, Skylar, Skylar. You were one of my favorites."

"No I wasn't! My brother told me that you had plans to kill me!"

"Did he now? Okay, I see how it is."

"Why don't you tell us who you really are, Butler?" Skylar suddenly said.

"What do you mean, Skylar?"

"You aren't who you say you are. You've told ever hunter that. Butler is your alias."

"You would bring that up, wouldn't you? Alright, kiddies, I am Isao Goto. And I am the only survivor of Laboratory 39."

"That means that you're the one who killed all the other researchers!" blurted out Cho.

"Why yes, yes it does. It's true, I killed them. They all wanted to stop the creation of a scientifically advanced machine! I had to stop them!" Butler was now laughing hysterically.

"Your mad!" Rose said.

"Why, that's no way to treat your elders!"

"You don't deserve to be alive any longer than necessary!" Arashi said.

"And now, my ultimate victory!" yelled Butler as he hit the switch of a remote. The cannon then shot a ray that hit the wall so hot, that it melted a bunch of metal instantly. The ray created a light so bright, it consumed everything. When everybody could see again, they were in a tunnel of energy, standing on an invisible ground. Butler stood before them laughing like his old, hysterical self. He had a duel disk that was as black as night. He activated it and extended it. Everybody standing across from him extended their duel disks as well.

"It seems that I must face all of you at once! Well, all of you will have four thousand, and I will have twenty four thousand!"

"Fine by us!"

"Ha! Let's get this duel started then!"

**This was just a quick little chapter that I did in order to introduce the battle with butler A.K.A. Isao. Anyway, about two more chapters left. Next time: The Final Battle. Later!**


	19. The Final Battle

**Alright, everybody! This is gonna be one of the last chapters in king of cards, definatly the last dueling chapter of all. It is going to be absolutely gonna be sick, and I'm going to put so much effort into it it's ridiculous. Thanks so much for the people who helped me with this and thanks to Lone Wolf Duelist for helping me for inspiration for an upcoming sequel to king of cards. Alright, let's get the chapter rolling!**

**Dimensional Rift**

"And now, my ultimate victory!" yelled Butler as he hit the switch of a remote. The cannon then shot a ray that hit the wall so hot, that it melted a bunch of metal instantly. The ray created a light so bright, it consumed everything. When everybody could see again, they were in a tunnel of energy, standing on an invisible ground. Butler stood before them laughing like his old, hysterical self. He had a duel disk that was as black as night. He activated it and extended it. Everybody standing across from him extended their duel disks as well.

"It seems that I must face all of you at once! Well, all of you will have four thousand, and I will have twenty four thousand!"

"Fine by us!"

"Ha! Let's get this duel started then!"

**Duel Start**

Butler: 24000

Haru: 4000

Cho: 4000

Rose: 4000

Dexter: 4000

Skylar: 4000

Arashi: 4000

"I'll take the first move! I'll activate the spell card _casino chip gun_! Now, every time I draw a card besides on my draw phase, I can deal one of you 200 life points! I activate the effect if a monster from my hand, go, _Roulette Blaster_! I can discard him and another card from my hand to the graveyard and spin a number one through six. Whatever number it lands on, I get to deal you that much damage! Look! 5! I draw 5 cards, and I deal the little girl the one thousand points of damage!"

Butler: 24000

Haru: 4000

Cho: 3000

Rose: 4000

Dexter: 4000

Skylar: 4000

Arashi: 4000

"Next, I play my _Lustful Showgirl_!" 1500 ATK./200 DEF./LEV. 3/DARK/Warrior "I'll set two cards face down and end my turn."

"My turn! I'll start by playing the spell card _evolution ray_! Now, every time I summon a _technology bot_, I can deal you 500 points of damage! I summon _technology bot: portal creator_!" 200 ATK./2000 DEF./LEV. 3/LIGHT/Machine "Now, you take 500 points of damage!"

Butler: 23500

Haru: 4000

Cho: 3000

Rose: 4000

Dexter: 4000

Skylar: 4000

Arashi: 4000

"I now activate the effect of my _portal creator_! I can now special summon a level four or lower technology bot from my hand! I choose my _micro fighter_!" 1000 ATK./1000 DEF./LEV. 1/LIGHT/Machine "Another five hundred to you!"

Butler: 23000

Haru: 4000

Cho: 3000

Rose: 4000

Dexter: 4000

Skylar: 4000

Arashi: 4000

"Now, I tribute my _Micro Fighter_ to special summon a level 5 technology bot! I play _technology bot Heavy Artillery_!" 2500 ATK./1200 DEF./LEV. 5/FIRE/Machine "You take 500 due to _evolution ray_ and a 500 added bonus due to _heavy artillery_, making your total damage 1000!"

Butler: 22000

Haru: 4000

Cho: 3000

Rose: 4000

Dexter: 4000

Skylar: 4000

Arashi: 4000

"Now! _Heavy artillery_! Attack his lustful show girl!"

"Not so fast! I activate the trap card Magical Cylinder! I can now redirect your attack anywhere I want! I choose the traitor, Skylar!"

Butler: 22000

Haru: 4000

Cho: 3000

Rose: 4000

Dexter: 4000

Skyler: 1500

Arashi: 4000

"Skylar! Are you ok!"

"I'm fine, Dexter. All these years living here toughened me up."

"Ok, as long as your fine."

"I end my turn with a face down.

"My turn! I'll start by playing my _Unicorn of Light_ in attack mode!" 1500 ATK./1500 DEF./LEV. 4/LIGHT/Beast "I activate his effect! I can now flip one card face down on your field face up, ignoring any flip effects, and I choose your face down card!"

"All it was was a _decoy destroyer_."

"Now, I activate the field spell _forest of life_! Now, every turn, before the battle phase, the person whose turn it is gains life points equal to the number of monsters on the field times 300. I now equip my horn of the unicorn to my _unicorn of light_. This raises his life points by 700! This is enough to take out your _lustful show girl _without getting rid of my unicorn! And before that, I gain 300 life points since I have a monster on the field!"

Butler: 22000

Haru: 4000

Cho: 3300

Rose: 4000

Dexter: 4000

Skylar: 1500

Arashi: 4000

"Now my unicorn! Attack his _lustful show girl_!" The white unicorn put down its horn, and it became a long, white spear that charged the show girl. It impaled her, inflicting 700 points of damage to butler.

Butler: 21300

Haru: 4000

Cho: 3300

Rose: 4000

Dexter: 4000

Skylar: 1500

Arashi: 4000

"I end my turn with a face down!"

"My turn! Hey Cho, mind if I get rid of your forest?"

"Yeah sure!" (Thinks) Now my bad reaction is useless!

"Alright! I play the field spell _the great rose field_!" The field turned into a huge rose field with roses of every color that a rose can be. White, pink, red, blue, and yellow. "Now, due to my _rose field_, every turn everybody gains 500 life points! Not only that, but every beast, insect, and plant type gains five hundred attack power!"

"I activate my trap card, bad reaction to samuchi! Now, butler, when you gain life points, the amount you would get would become zero, and you would take damage equal to the amount of life points you WOULD have gained."

"That will be the least of my worries.

"I play my _warrior of the rose field_!" 1600 ATK./1200 DEF./LEV. 3/WIND/Warrior "Now! My knight gains 200 attack for every rose field card on the field! So he gains 200 attack for himself! Now, attack him directly!"

"I special summon my battle fader in defense mode in order to end the battle phase!"

"I'll set a card and end."

"My turn! I gain 500."

Butler: 21300

Haru: 4000

Cho: 3300

Rose: 4000

Dexter: 4500

Skylar: 1500

Arashi: 4000

"Now, I play my _archives cybren_!" 1600 ATK./1800 DEF./ LEV. 4/LIGHT/Thunder "Now! I activate the spell card _healing light_! I can get rid of a light monster in order to heal one person on the field equal to its attack!"

"Don't heal me Dexter!" said Skylar just as Dexter was about to say that he was going to heal Skylar.

"Why?"

"Think it through! You can also choose Butler, causing him to take damage Cho's bad reaction!"

"Fine! I discard my _Loader Cybren_!" (2400)

Butler groaned in pain as he was struck with rays of blinding light. That wasn't the worst part. Suddenly claws of toxin drifted over to him, wrapping around him. He coughed like he was in the worst part of an illness.

Butler: 18900

Haru: 4000

Cho: 3300

Rose: 4000

Dexter: 4500

Skylar: 1500

Arashi: 4000

"Now, my _archives cybren_ attacks your battle fader! I end with a face down!"

"My turn! I gain 500 due to Rose's rose field."

Butler: 18900

Haru: 4000

Cho: 3300

Rose: 4000

Dexter: 4500

Skylar: 2000

Arashi: 4000

"Now, I set two cards face down and play ally of justice: core destroyer!" 1200 ATK./200 DEF./LEV. 3/DARK/Machine "Now, he attacks you directly!"

Butler: 17700

Haru: 4000

Cho: 3300

Rose: 4000

Dexter: 4500

Skylar: 2000

Arashi: 4000

"I end my turn."

"My turn!"

"Hold on Arashi! I activate my trap card, DNA Transplant! I can declare one attribute, and every monster on the field becomes that type! So every monster on the field becomes a light type!"

"You plan to use the effects of your ally of justices since they have to battle a light monster to be useful in battle."

"Alright! I gain 500 life points!"

Butler: 17700

Haru: 4000

Cho: 3300

Rose: 4000

Dexter: 4000

Skylar: 2000

Arashi: 4500

"Alright! I set a face down card and set a monster face down! I end!"

"I take 500."

Butler: 17200

Haru: 4000

Cho: 3300

Rose: 4000

Dexter: 4500

Skylar: 2000

Arashi: 4500

"I activate the spell card pot of greed! I can now draw 2 cards! With that, I can deal one of you 400 points of damage! Prepare Haru! Here comes a little pain!"

Butler: 17200

Haru: 3600

Cho: 3300

Rose: 4000

Dexter: 4500

Skylar: 2000

Arashi: 4500

"Now, I play the spell card reload! I can now send every card in my hand to my deck, shuffle it, and draw cards equal to the number of cards I sent back! If I'm correct, I get to draw 4. I send the 800 points of damage to Rose!"

Butler: 17200

Haru: 3600

Rose: 3200

Dexter: 4500

Skylar: 2000

Arashi: 4500

"I activate another pot of greed! I can now draw another two cards! I inflict the damage to Dexter!"

Butler: 17200

Haru: 3600

Rose: 3200

Dexter: 4100

Skylar: 2000

Arashi: 4500

"It seems that I have gotten it! I play my tuner monster _Burly Bouncer_!" 1800 ATK./1200 DEF./LEV. 4/DARK/Warrior/Tuner "I can now synchro summon from my hand! I get rid of my _exodus gambler_ and my _Desperate Body guard_ in order to synchro summon my ultimate card! Come to me, my true card, _Slot Machine Golem_!" 5000 ATK./5000 DEF./LEV. 12/DARK/Machine/Synchro. It was a huge, gold plated golem that had five wheels of a slot machine on it. On the slots, it had the picture of a question mark. On one side, there was a cannon that was gold painted like the rest of it. On the other side. There was a hand and a lever in order to activate the slots.. The portal turned red and started to flow faster when the golem appeared. "I now activate his effect! I can reveal the top five cards on my deck! I can then activate these effects according to the cards that were revealed! If I draw a monster, it can attack a second time this turn. I if I get a spell, his attack is doubled. If I get a trap, I get to attack directly! The cards must then be added back to my deck. It seems I got one monster, three spells, and one trap. So he can attack twice, his attack is bumped up to 40000, and he can attack directly on each attack! So now, _slot machine golem_, attack Skylar directly and finish him off!" The golem flipped a lever on its side, making the slots go. They stopped, landing on seven. The barrel of the cannon started to glow a party blue, part white energy from inside of it. The energy suddenly shot out of the cannon, hitting Skylar with a beam of light. He was totally enveloped in the light. When the ray subsided, Skylar was gone.

Butler: 17200

Haru: 3400

Cho: 3300

Rose: 3200

Dexter: 4100

**Skylar: 0000**

Arashi: 4500

"No, Skylar!" Dexter was on his knees, destroyed at the loss of his brother.

"Hey, Dexter, check this out," said Haru as he pointed to one of the slots from slot golems body. In that slot was the picture of Skylar, with a look of agony on his face.

"You- YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS BUTLER!" yelled Dexter, a yellow mark appearing on his palm, then started spreading around his body.

"Looks like you want to go next! _Slot golem_, again! This time to Dexter!" The golem looked over to Dexter, and repeated to energy cannon process. Dexter was vaporized and he appeared on a slot next to Skylar's slot.

Butler: 17200

Haru: 3400

Cho: 3300

Rose: 3200

**Dexter: 0000**

**Skylar: 0000**

Arashi: 4500

"No! Dexter!" yelled Haru.

"I activate the quick play spell _Repeat Battle phase_! I can pay 2000 life points and mill top five cards from the top on my deck in order to have to have all my monsters attack again, and _slot golem_ gets to keep his abilities!"

"No!" Everybody yelled.

Butler: 15200

Haru: 3400

Cho: 3300

Rose: 3200

**Dexter: 0000**

**Skylar: 0000**

Arashi: 4500

"Now, my slot golem will attack Arashi!" Arashi was vaporized by the stream of energy. He appeared on the slot next to Dexter.

Butler: 15200

Haru: 3400

Cho: 3300

Rose: 3200

**Dexter: 0000**

**Skylar: 0000**

**Arashi: 0000**

"Damn it, we're dropping like flies."

"Now! My golem will attack Cho!" The golem shot another energy ray, and she appeared on the slot next to Arashi.

Butler: 15200

Haru: 3400

**Cho: 0000**

Rose: 3200

**Dexter: 0000**

**Skylar: 0000**

**Arashi: 0000**

"Two left, you better make this round count." Haru had a sudden yellow mark appear on his hand. Suddenly, the yellow mark became so bright, nothing was visible. When everybody could see again Haru was in a golden armor with his duel disk having gold plating on it.

Butler: 15200

Haru: 3900

**Cho: 0000**

Rose: 3200

**Dexter: 0000**

**Skylar: 0000**

**Arashi: 0000**

"What's this?"

"I set one card face down and end my turn."

"I draw! I gain 500 life points due to my rose field!"

Butler: 15200

Haru: 3900

**Cho: 0000**

Rose: 3700

**Dexter: 0000**

**Skylar: 0000**

**Arashi: 0000**

(Thinks) What's with Haru in that golden armor? I can't do anything. I have to end my turn and accept defeat. (Outloud) "I end my turn!"

"I gain 500 life points since Cho's bad reaction is out of commission."

Butler: 15700

Haru: 3900

**Cho: 0000**

Rose: 3700

**Dexter: 0000**

**Skylar: 0000**

**Arashi: 0000**

"Now! I activate the effect of _slot machine golem_! I can now reveal the top five cards! I see one monster, a trap, and three spells! Now! Let's see if your armor can stand up to the blast from _my Slot machine golem_! Attack Haru!"

"No Haru!"

"I activate my trap card_, Rise of the Divine Dragon_!"

"Rise of the what?" asked Butler.

"When I'm attacked directly, I can negate your attack, and special summon a _divine dragon_ from my deck! Come on out, _Divine Dragon of Pain: Techius_!" 10000 ATK/10000 DEF./LEV. 12/LIGHT/Dragon. It was a humanoid figure with two dragon wings on its back. The figure was pure white and had golden feathers on its wings. It held some kind of energy shot gun.

"Haru, where did you get a card as powerful as that?" Rose asked

Haru looked over towards Rose with a smile, "I dunno." That's literally all he said. Then after he said that, he got a serious look on his face and looked over to Butler. "Do you end?"

"Yes." (Thinks) I got this won. If he tries to destroy me with that thing, I'll monster reborn golem and finish them off. I'll still have life points after his attack anyway.

"Now! I gain 500 life points."

(I got annoyed writing everybody's name, so I just stopped.)

Butler: 15700

Haru: 4400

Rose: 3700

"Now, I activate the effect of my _divine dragon_! He gains atk equal to life points everybody lost this duel! So he gain 16000 from everybody you eliminated, and he gains 300 for Rose's injury! So now he's at 26300!"

"So now, I attack your _slot golem_ with my _divine dragon_! Go _techius_, attack his monster using True Pain!"

The monster load it's shot gun and started to fly off towards the golem. It warped all over the place, rapidly shooting energy at the golem, who was trying to swat it out of the air. Finally, the dragon flew to the top of the golem, and held the trigger of the gun. A huge ball of light charged inside of it. Eventually, the dragon let got of the trigger, releasing the bullet, which destroyed the machine.

"!" yelled Butler as his life points dropped to zero.

Butler: 00000

Haru: 4400

Rose: 3700

Haru stood there panting as his golden armor dissolved. For some reason, the Divne Dragon didn't fade.

It towered over Butler, who stood there, scarred out of his mind.

"Isao Goto, I am here to bring justice to you."

"No, this can't happening." Behind Haru, his friends were starting to appear behind him.

The dragon pointed his hand toward the opposite end of the tunnel. A portal of light appeared at the end.

"Face the pain you have inflicted to others!" said the Divine dragon as he picked up Butler by his neck and threw him towards the portal. He vanished instantly as he got near it. And that was the end of Isao Goto.

The dragon then turned its attention towards the six hero's.

"Every one of you have everyone's gratitude in the spirit world. For your assistance, me and my brothers and sisters will help you in times of great need." Suddenly, cards fell. Cho grabbed _Divine dragon of Happiness Unieon_. Arashi grabbed _Divine Dragon of Eternal Suffering: Voidra_. Skylar grabbed _Divine Dragon of Truth: Allyus_. Dexter grabbed _Divine Dragon of Knowledge: Cybros_. Rose grabbed _divine dragon of grace: Rosisius_. Haru already had _Techius._

"I will also allow you to back to your world." He pointed his hand in the other direction of the portal Butler was thrown. A second portal opened up. Suddenly, the end of the tunnel sped towards them, engulfing them into the portal.

**Laboratory 39: Testing Facility**

"We're safe," said Rose as the exited the portal. Suddenly, the ground shook.

"Come on, we're not out of the woods yet," said Haru as the group ran towards the exit of laboratory 39, which was now to be lost below the waves.

**AND DONE. I am so sorry it took so long for this chapter to be up. I was working on my other fan fiction, going to special events and festivals with my family, and other stuff. Next time, one the final chapter for king of cards: One Starry Night. See ya everybody!**


	20. One Starry Night

**Alright everybody! Zenzak101 here to bring you the final chapter of king of cards. Alright, let's get this chapter rolling!**

**Outside of Laboratory 39**

Haru and the others just got out of the sinking laboratory alive. Skylar almost didn't make it out. But Skylar made them swear never to talk about that.

"Hey guys, I have something I want to do," said Skylar.

"What?" asked Dexter.

"This," he said as he pulled out his Catastor card and ripped it in half. He then threw it into the ocean.

"Why'd you do that?" asked Haru.

"That card was to powerful. It should have never have existed in the first place." Understandable.

(I'm not here to talk about those things, I'm here to talk about the events that happened a week after the incident…)

**Duel academy: End of the day**

Haru was walking away from duel academy to his home when he heard somebody call his name. He turned around to see Rose run over to him.

"Hey Rose, what did you want?"

"Uh, I was wondering if you would mind me walking with you?"

"Sure. I was going to watch the meteor shower tonight anyway from new domino park."

"Sounds like fun."

"Alright, let's go."

**New Domino Park**

Haru and Rose casually strolled down the path of the park. They eventually went to the flower garden, which looked beautiful in the evening, where day turns to night.

Both of them sat down on a bench and looked up. They watched the stars shine into existence. They sat there for what seemed like eternity, but for some reason it wasn't a bad thing. Haru couldn't help but have a smile on his face.

(P.O.V. change: Rose)

Rose sat there sitting next to Haru, watching the stars twinkle. She sat there with Haru for what seemed like hours, but she liked the time sitting next to Haru. Ever since she and Haru had talked to each other that one day outside of laboratory 39, she had a strange feeling about him. This was one she had never felt before. For some reason, this feeling just made her want to be by Haru's side forever. What was this feeling?

(P.O.V. change: Haru)

Haru smiled as he stared at the sky with Rose, feeling a little different. He felt happy sitting by Rose's side, like he never wanted it to end. He wondered what word to describe this feeling with. It was one he had never felt before.

Suddenly, a streak of light crossed the sky, then another. Then, multiple ones just kept streaming across the sky. It was a beautiful sight. It gave Haru joy.

The atmosphere of the whole event was awkward. Haru just wanted to say something to break the tension. It was eating away at his sanity.

"So, umm, pretty tough exam today, right Rose? I mean, I think I barely pa-"

"I like you Haru, I want to be more than just your friend."

"Uhh…"

(P.O.V. Change: Rose)

"So, umm, pretty tough exam today, right Rose? I mean, I think I barely pa-"

"I like you Haru, I want to be more than just your friend."

"Uhh…"

Oh crap. She had confessed her feelings for Haru and he didn't like her back. Haru sat there with a surprised expression. It looked like somebody had hit a pause button on him. Rose's heart pounded with worry that he might reject her feelings towards him. It didn't matter, she would still love him anyway.

"I started to like you more than a friend the day of the incident. It was when I told you that I was part psychic and you told me that you didn't hate me. Thus, I was in love with you."

(P.O.V. change Haru)

Haru could not believe it. She was in love with him. He was in love with her to, but he couldn't say the words. He just sat there, looking like an idiot, trying to find the words. His mind was racing, almost impossible to concentrate. Good thing it was dark out, or she would have seen his blush. Oh crap, oh crap, OH CRAP! This is the hardest thing he has ever done in his life. All he had to do was say a sentence, and it would be over. But he couldn't! He couldn't think of anything to say.

(P.O.V. Change: Rose)

It has been thirty seconds since Haru last spook. He had the same look on his face since she told him. Had she said something wrong?

"I don't care if you don't feel the same way about me, but I'm still in love with you."

"I-I'm sorry. I was just a bit shaken up. It's just, I was in love with you, too. I don't know when it happened, but it happened." Suddenly, Rose's whole world bloomed. The colors seemed more vivid, and the sounds seemed more pleasant. They looked at each other, each with a smile on their face. Then they kissed.

**And I am done. I just made this chapter in order to get the relationship started between Haru and Rose. Anyway, see you on my sequel King of Cards: Evolution. Later everybody!**


End file.
